Gangs at Tokyo High
by Anime-fangirl1
Summary: [On Hiatus] Mostly about Y4Inu gang and GG4Kag's gang flirting and falling in love. Rivals D4Nar's gang and SG4Kik's ganginterfering. InuKag, SanMir, RinSess, OCOC. Kik bashing, so Kik lovers be warned.
1. Default Chapter

Hello everyone! It's Anime here with a new Inu story.....hehehehe go figure. Anyhoo I just got this idea and so I decited to make a story out of it! So I DO NOT own Inuyasha but I do own the characters that you haven't seen in Inuyasha, YAY! So anyway heres my story!

Chapter 1- Meeting everyone

~At Tokyo High~

"Hey Kagome!"shouted a voice. The girl named Kagome turned around to find her 3 bestest friends in the world.

"Oh hey, Sango, Rin,Kayori,"greeted Kagome. GG4 was their name. They were the most popular, smartest, cutiest, kindest, funniest, etc, girls in the WHOLE school. Every girl wanted to be them except their girl rivals aka SG4 the second most popular girl group at the school. They were made of Kikyo, Yura, Ayame, and Rika. All the boys wanted to go out with GG4 especially 2 groups of boys, Y4 were the most, hottiest, popular, cutest, smartest, etc, boys at school.They were made of Inuyasha, Miroku, Sesshomaru, and Li(NOT THE ONE FROM CARDCAPTORSAKURA!!!!!!!). The second most popular boy group of boys and were the rivals of Y4 was D4. They were made of Naraku, Hiten, Kouga and Kong,"So what are you gals doing this weekend?"

"Well I was planning on going to the mall with Kagura and Kanna, but since they had to do something this weekend, do you girls wanna go?" asked Kayori the violet eyed, violet haired, 16 year old girl.

"I'm in!"squealed Rin, the dark brown hair, brown eyed, 16 year old girl.

"Yeah, I'm in!"squealed Sango, the dark brown haired, dark brown eyed, 16 year old girl.

"Okay, yeah, sure! I like really need to buy some stuff anyway!"squealed Kagome, the blue/grey eyed, raven black haired, 16 year old girl. Then all of the sudden she felt warm storng, arms snake aroung her waist. Kagome yelped as the person and her friends giggled or chuckled.

"Aw, hey Kag-chan,"greeted the deep voice. Kagome turned around to meet a 17 year old boy, with violet eyes, and midnight long, silky black hair.

"Oh hello Inuyasha,"greeted Kagome flatly. He smiled one of his flirtious smiles. Kagome did the same as she got her way out of his graps.

"Oh little Kagome, I promise you will be my boo," with that he touched her cheek, lightly kissed her, and then left. Kayori, Rin and Sango giggled. Kagome blushed as she watched him walk towards his friends.

"You are so trying not to like him,"giggled Sango. Kagome gave her a dry look.

"Well Sango, if he don't like my art, he can't have my heart,"Kagome said with a attitude.(Hehehehe sound famliar?) Her friends sighed as they walked to their next class.

~At Lunch~

"Kagome over here!"shouted Kayori from their spot at lunch. Kagome looked over to find her friends sitting with Kagura and Kanna. She smiled as she happily walked over to her friends, but then she was grabbed by a certain wolf. Hoping it was Inuyasha she turned around with a smile but then she realized who it was .

"Oh hi Kouga,"she greeted bordly. Kouga was 17 with blue eyes, and long black hair that he aways tied in a high ponytail. He smiled one of his bestest smiles, but it NEVER worked one Kagome. She faked smiled,"Ym I gotta go Kouga, so later-hey let go!"

"Aw c'mon, Kag-chan, can I just have one kiss,"he asked pouting, she sighed has she was about to.......................

"Kagome! C'mon!"shouted Rin, Kagome sighed in reaif as she smiled then left Kouga standing there.

"Thank you Rin-chan!"Kagome hugged her.

"Yeah, sure, anything for you! Anyway, your suppost to be with Inuyasha,"Rin smiled as she saw her friend blush. The girls laughed.

"Anyhoo, so Kagura, what are you doing this weekend?"asked Sango,"Kayori said that you two were going somewhere."

"Yeah, my Aunt just rented this cabin at the mountains so my family said they'd stay with her, so I'm sorry Kay-chan, we really wanted to go shopping with you,"Kagura answered. Kayori smiled and hugged her friend.

"It's okay Kagu-chan, family before friends, plus Kagome, Rin and, Sango said that they'd go with me,"insured Kayori. Kanna smiled but didn't say anything(Go figure).

"Oh look at this, it's the pep squad,"laughed a voice. The girls stopped on what they were doing, then looked up to find SG4, smiling o-so-innocently at them.

"Oh hello Kikyo, it's really nice to see you again, so how are your kids?"Kagome asked innocently . Kikyo and her so-called-friends glared. Most of the popular groups at the school knew that Kikyo and her friends slept with MOST of the boys at school. Except for Y4 and D4, as for D4 they did the same except they did it with the girls, but not GG4 or SG4.

"Shut up wench. Anyway, I've been hearing YOUR making moves on MY Inu-chan,"smirked Kikyo. Kagome smirked as well.

"So what if I was? What cha gonna do about it?"asked Kagome cooly. Kikyo glared her best but that really didn't work on Kagome.

"I'd watch myself if I were you Higurashi, if you know what's safe,"threaten Kikyo as she walked away. Kagome sighed as she sat down and continued on talking.

~At the Mall~

"What do you think?"asked Rin as she showed them her outfit. The girls gave her 6 thumbs up. Rin was wearing a yellow sundress, with white tennis shoes, and white hat. She squealed as she ran back to the dreesing room.

"Well I'm done, and hungry, c'mon I wanna eat!"complained Kayori. The girls sighed as they grabbed their bags and walked to the food court.

~At the food court~

"Aw hey girls!"shouted a famliar low voice. The girls looked over to find their favorite boys. They smiled as they walked towards them. Kagome sat with Inuyasha, Sango with Miroku, Rin with Sesshomaru, and Kayori with Li.

"Well now isn't it so starnge that we meet up here," Li said seducely. Kayori smiled one of her flirt smiles.

"Yes werild isn't it?"asked Kayori. Li had short ,spiked, black hair and beautiful brown eyes.

"PERVERT!!!!!!!"screamed Sango with a loud slap. The whole mall looked at her and the 17 year old boy with the short black hair, and what used to be violet now swirly eyes. Sango glared then the whole mall went back to what they were doing.

"Sesshomaru-sama, don't they make such a kawaii couple?"Rin asked with starry eyes. Sesshomaru only nodded then went back to his book.

"I never do get them,"said Inuyasha, Kagome nodded in agreement. Then he glanced over and snaked his arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome blushed then scooted closer to the point that she was resting her head on his shoulder.

~At the parking lot~

"Thanks Li-kun, it was really sweet of you,"Kayori said suducitvly. Li smiled.

"Your welcome,"he smiled. Kayori lightly kissed him, then winked and walked back to her car. She blew him a kiss and drove off. Li turned around to his friends, smiling like a idiot.

"She likes me,"he said as he walked to his car. The boys shook their heads and walked to their cars and drove off.

~At the Higurashi Shrine~

"I'm home!"shouted Kagome. No one answered, so she walked to the kitchen and then saw a note

*The note*

Kagome dear,

Your Grandfather and I will be at your auntie Kay's house for the weekend. You could have some of your friends sleepover, but NO boys! Well you could have boys but don't do anything stupid.*Kagome blushed at this* The boys can't sleepover but they can stay over no later the 12, oh and Sota is staying with his friends for the weekend. Have fun dear and see you on monday!

Love,

Mom

*end note*

"Well at least I won't be lonely. Mabe I'll call the girls and they can stay over for the weekend,"Kagome said to herself. With that she grabbed the phone and dialed one of her friends number.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Yahoo! My first chappie! Don't worry everyone, I'm still working on my most succssful story 'Never Play Games With Very Weriod Teenagers', I just need to make out plots for the tornament! If you don't know what that is, then read the story. So I do not allow flames, cuz those are bad and please review! I'd love you(in a friend type of way! Sickos)if you did! It really means alot to me! Ja and review! ^_^


	2. Sleepover Fun

Ohayo everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a long time but ff.net BANNED me and I wasn't allowed to update till today! Gomen everyone! Well here's my second chappie of 'Life at Tokyo High'!

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!! But I DO own the people you never saw in Inuyasha! ^_^

Chapter 2-Sleepover Fun

*Knock-Knock, Thud*

Kagome opens the door to find a fuming Sango, a unconious Miroku and a sweatdropping Kayori.

"How can you live with that pervert!?"asked the pissed Sango to Kayori.

"I don't really know how I'm related to him,"said Kayori looking at her older brother.(A/N Forgot to tell that Kayori and Miroku are brother and sister, gomen everyone) Kagome sweatdropped at the weird trio.

"Good thing my mom said that the boys can't SLEEP over,"sighed Kagome as she let her friends in. With the help of Kayori, Kagome dragged him literally to the couch and throw him there.

"Are we waiting for anyone else?"asked Kayori as she sat on the couch where her brother was sitting or should I say laying in a weird position.

"Yeah I think Rin is coming over, and so are Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Li,"answered Kagome as she set some food on the coffee table. Kayori gave Kagome a puzzled look when she mentioned Sesshomaru, Kagome shrugged.

"Oh let me help you with the drinks Kag," offered the now calmed downed Sango as she walked to the kitchen. Kagome nodded and walked to the kitchen with her.

*Knock-Knock*

"I got it!"shouted Kayori as she got up and answered the door to find, Rin, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and her favorite guy Li,"Hello everyone."

"What happen to him?"asked Inuyasha as they walked to the living room to find the what looked like a dead guy.

"Um to make a long story short, he groped, she hit him with a frying pan, in which I have no idea how she got, and now he's dead at the moment,"Kayori answered as she received some weird looks from the others. That's when the dead guy rose up from his grave.

"Ow....I have got to learn not to get on her bad side,"he paused and looked at the others, grinning,"Oh hello my cute little sister and my fine friends."

Kayori snorted as she walked into the kitchen, with Rin following, in result left Y4 by themselves. Miroku got up and dusted himself off. Inuyasha as he sat down on the leathered couch.

~A few minutes later~

"Oh hey guys and pervs, here need something to drink?"asked Kagome as she put the trays down on the table. Everyone grabbed and took a drink.

"So what do you wanna play to get this party started?"asked Rin as she sat on the floor next to Sesshomaru.

"Um what about strip poker,"suggust Miroku in result getting slapped twice by the girl he happen to love and his o-so-innocent younger sister.

"PERV!!!"they yelled as they slapped him. Now he had two bright red hand marks on his face.

"Actually, let's play that,"smiled Kagome. Everyone turned to her with 6 shocked faces and 1 happy none.

"Your kidding me, right?"asked Sango. Kagome shook her head 'no', then Sango stared wide eyed to her bestest friend.

"You have hung out with my brother WAY too long,"said a shocked Kayori.

"No it's not that, I just wanted to spice this party first,"said Kagome. Eventually everyone calmed down and played.

~2 Hours later~

Rin, Sango and Kayori were already in towels by this time. So were Sesshomaru, Miroku and Li, meaning all 6 of them lost. It was a Kagome and Inuyasha together now. Inuyasha smirked at Kagome who smirked back.

"A full house,"Inuyasha smiled, Kagome was shocked at first but then she returned to her smirk. She laid her cards down and everyone had wide eyed faces.

"A Royal Flush,"Kaagome started laughing at Inuyasha's face. Inuyasha took off the last piece of clothing he had while Li gave him a towel. Kagome couldn't help at looking away from Inuyasha and his well toned chest.(Hell, even I can't either.) The girls blushed and giggled like school girls as they checked out Inuyasha, he smirked at the boys who were giving him I-wish-you-would-die looks.

"Hey I can't help if I'm sooo fine,"he laughed. Kagome took this chance to have him blush and look away. She sexually took off her shirt to show her pink bikini underneath. Now she smirked as Inuyasha and his friends drooled at the sight of her, at the same time wondering how Sesshomaru was drooling, now her friends were giving her the dagger looks.

"Aw, don't be mad gals, I just wanted to do this at Inuyasha, but it looks like it also hit the boys,"Kagome laughed as she watched the boys getting knocked on the head by her best friends. 

~15 minutes later~

"Now what do you wanna do?"asked Li. Everyone shrugged but Kayori had the idea this time.

"I know what about spin the bottle, truth or dare,"suggusted Kayori. Everyone except Miroku gave her puzzled looks.

"Here let me explain,"informed Miroku,"Well all you have to do is spin the bottle right? Right, anyhoo when it lands on a person, the person has to do the dare or tell the truth, on what the person who spinned the bottle sayz or tells what to do, get it?"

Everyone nodded in understandment or confusedment.

"Okay since Kayori picked the game, let her go first,"said Rin. Then she spinned the bottle and it landed on Kagome. Kayori smiled evilly.

"Okay Kag-chan, truth or dare?"Kayori asked. 

"Um I pick.......truth,"Kagome squeaked. That's when Kayori started laughing like a mad person.

"Kagome tell the truth or receive the punishment, now when Inuyasha took off his shirt, what did you think?"now Kagome was 1,000 shades of red.The other's looked at her especially Inuyasha.

"ITHOGHTHEWASHOTTANDSEXY!!!!!!!!!"Kagome shouted in one breath.

"Come again?"asked Kayori. 

"I thought he was hott and sexy,"Kagome squeaked then hide her face in her pillow. Inuyasha was now 1,000 shades of read. 

"Y'know come to think of it, I thought he was too,"admitted Kayori, the girls nodded in agreement. The boys frowned, while Inuyasha smirked.

"Well guys, I guess your girls have fallen for me,"he chuckled at his friends/half brother's faces.

"Yeah, sorry Li, were over,"Kayori laughed at his face,"I'm just kidding,mou Li."

"Well I don't care, it's not like I'm going out with you,"he said roughly. Kayori eyes started to water. That's when Miroku standed up to the plate.

"Well I happen to care about my sister, and you two SHOULD go out!"Miroku said all prince like. Now instead of crying, Kayori with Li blushed.Rin, Sango, and Sesshomaru snickered.

"Yeah,care about my sister, my ass,"snorted Kayori as she recovered from her blushing problem. Kagome sighed as she spinned the bottle. It landed on Li.

"Okay, Li truth or dare,"she asked like nothing never happened.

"Dare!,"he said quickly. Kagome hid her smirk under her smile.

"Li, I dare you to french kiss Kayori for 30 seconds,"now Kayori was 1,000 shades of red with Li. They looked at each other then started kissing. She put her gentle arms around his muscular neck and he put his protective arms around her slim waist. They were sooo ocupidded that they forgot about everyone around them.

~1 minute later~

Kayori broke slow apart staring at his chocolate brown eyes, she smiled/blushed at him. He too smiled and stared at those amethyst violet eyes. She mouthed 'Wow'.

"Ahem,"coughed Miroku,"We would like to continue."

"Oh gomen,"both teens said. Knowing it was Li's turn, he spinned the bottle and it landed on Miroku.

"Miroku, truth or dare?"asked Li.

"Um, I pick truth,"answered Miroku. Li started laughing.

"Okay, what was the MOST embarrassing thing that you did to your sister?"asked Li as he smirked at his buddy who was red.

"Um well...................................."

~Flashback~

It was the middle of the night and Kayori snuck up to her onii-chan's room. She opened the door quietly, and crepted in with a small glass of water. She giggled as she looked at her brother's weird position on his bed, she was also listening on what he was talking too.

"Sango...zzzz....bear....zzzzz.....child?"he asked snoring, Kayori was trying to hold back her laughter, as she crept closer.

"Yes.....zzzzzz.....oh Sango.......zzzzzzz.....thank you!" he smiled as he groped his Sango-ur should I say sister. Kayori's eyes turned into slits.

"ONII-CHAN NO HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed in the top of her lungs,"I'M YOUR FREAKING OWN SISTER, MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Kayori kicked him so hard that he flew across his room, flew through the window,smack into a tree and then fall face first into the ground. The whole neighborhood lights turned on, and ran to the place where Miroku was. Everyone looked at Miroku and his fuming sister who was outside to kill her brother. Both of the teen's parent's holding the very, very, very MAD girl.

"You groped her again?"asked a kid. Miroku who was dumb at the moment, nodded.

~End Flashback~

"And I only nodded dumbly,"Miroku finished. Everyone stared at him then to Kayori who had a dry look on her face.

"You were dreaming of Sango bearing your child but your dream Sango happen to be your sister?"asked Sesshomaru casually(And the mighty one speaks! Sesshy-Shut up.).

"Well you could say that,"answered Miroku as he stole a glance at Sango, who was red at the moment,he grinned.

"Kayori, I feel sorry for you,"said Rin as she looked at her best friend. Kayori looked at Rin and smiled.

"Okay, who's next?"asked Kagome who changed the subject.

"Me,"replied Miroku as he spinned the bottle and it landed on Sesshomaru,"Okay Sesshy, truth or dare?"

"My name isn't Sesshy, monk!"snapped Sesshomaru. 

"And I'm not a monk, now truth or dare?"repeted Miroku roughly. Sesshy glared.(Sesshy-Stop that! Me-NO! Hahahaha! Now sit down!)

"Fine,_ Monk_, I pick truth,"Sesshy smirked. Miroku thought of something then grinned evilly.

"Okay Sesshy-chan-"

"It's Sesshomaru! Ses-sho-maru!"growled Sesshy.(Now I wonder where he got that quote? Sesshy-That's not my QUOTE!)

"FINE Sesshomaru, what was your nickname that your mom gave you when you were little?"asked the Monk(Miroku-It may be true, but don't call me that. Me*Sticks tongue out*)

"Mmmphm,"Sesshy mumbled.

"Say what?"

"Fluffy-chan,"he said loud enough so everyone could hear.

Silence.

"BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"laughed everyone as they pointed, held their stomches,and wiped their tears at the SLIGHTLY red Sesshomaru, who still kept a blank stare.

~30 Minutes later~

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH,*cough*HAHAHAHA*breathe*HAHAHA*wheeze*HAHAHA*cough,pant cough*

HAHA*cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough, cough,*"the 7 teens started to choke and laugh at the same time.

~1 minute later~(How did they keep on laughing for 30 mintues stirate?)

"God that was the most FUNNIEST name that a mom could give ya,"Miroku wheezeed out. Sesshy gave him a dry look, then he looked at his watch.

"I must be going anyway, it's 11:30 and I need some sleep,"announed Sesshomaru as he walked out of the door. The boys followed as they said their good-byes, but Miroku also have a slap good-bye.

"You behave Kayori Tomoyo Houshi,"warned Miroku in a big brother way, Kayori smiled as she pushed her brother out the door and waved good-bye.

"Okay Miroku Hiro Houshi, I'll behave, now go before I call mom,"said Kayori. Miroku smiled and left.

"So your middle name is Tomoyo,hmm?"asked Li. Kayori glared.

"Don't push it Lang,"said Kayori as she pushed him out of the door.

"Okay, bye-bye plum bloosom,"said Li as he walked out the door.

Slam.

"Well, I'm tried and hitting the hay, night gals,"said Sango as she walked to the bathroom. The girls nodded as they did their going to bed routine.

Wow now that was long! Anyways I know that Inuyasha is way too OOC, but I can make more fluff out of him. Oh yeah, I have some bad news to my friends who are on my 'Never Play Games With Very Weird Teenagers", the site took it out cuz I did something wrong*sniffle*but never fear! Knowing me I found another site to put it on and if you want it just E-MAIL and I'll give it to ya! Thanks again and REVIEW!!!! ^_^


	3. The Slap and Whackathon and Two Girls an...

Hey everyone!!! I finally added another chappie to this WAY TOO OOC story!!! Oh and thanks for the reviews I guess.

Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, there I got that off of my chest. Well here's my 3rd chappie of 'Life at Tokyo High'

Chapter 3- The Slap and Whack-a-thon and Two girls and the Magical Poo

" It's HOT, and I really wanna go somewhere wet!"complained Kayori as she fanned herself. The others nodded. That's when Rin had a idea.

"I know let's go to the beach! It's perfect day!"squealed Rin. 

"Yeah! Perfect place! Plus we can take my new car, with no roof!"squealed Kagome.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get ready!"Sango squealed with glee.

Everyone got ready, and grabbed everything they needed. Kagome had a red and orange bikini, Sango's pink and black, Rin yellow and green and Kayori had a blue and purple one. They quickly putted on a pair of shorts and grabbed their sunglasses. Then they grabbed the things that they wanted to bring and then ran to Kagome's black GT mustang, with the works and were off.

~On the Road~

"WHOO!!!! Man Kag, this is soooooo much fun!!!!!!!!!"shouted Kayori as she streched her arms out of the open air. The others nodded in agreement as they all squealed. Then a car full of boys passed by them whistling.

"Hey there! Wanna have some fun?"asked a guy. The girls looked at each other then smiled at the boys.

"Sorry boys,"started Kagome.

"But,"said Sango.

"We're,"said Rin.

"Taken,"finshed Kayori as Kagome sped up leaving the boys out in their dust.

~The Parking Lot~

"Hey Kag, me and Rin are going to find a spot, you and Kayori find a parking spot,"informed Sango. The two K's nodded as they left to go find a spot. Kagome found one and drove in. As the two teenagers got out, a little fuzz ball pounced on Kagome.

"KAGOME!!!!!!!!!! I MISSED YOU SOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!"squealed the little fuzz ball. Kayori laughed as Kagome got up with the little fuzz ball.

"Oh Shippo-chan! I missed you too!"Kagome laughed.(I FINALLY introduced Shippo!),"Who did you go here with?"

"My two self-centered onii-chan's, Kayori's perverted onii-chan and Lang,"Shippo answered. That's when the trio heard a BIG slap sound. They sweatdropped.

"Well it didn't take long for Sango to find out,"mumbled Kayori as she dragged her stuff to where the slap was heard, Kagome did the same with Shippo.

~The Beach~

"That perverted JACKASS!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Sango as she was held back by Inuyasha, Li, and Rin,"I SWEAR I WILL CUT OFF THAT WANDERING HAND OF HIS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Please Sango, will you stop? Your making a crowd!"Rin pleaded as she held on to her best friend's arm. Sango calmed down a bit then glared at the dead body(I'm being sarcastic)of the 17 year old boy. That's when Kagome, Shippo and a sweatdroping girl came to the scene.

"I swear, will you ever learn, Miroku?"asked Kayori as she dragged her half dead brother to his beach towel. He groaned as he was lied down.

"Kayori? Is that you?"he asked dumbly. Kayori nodded at the boy,"Where am I?"

"Think, Miroku, your on a beach towel full of sand, you hear water in front of you, where do you think you are?"Kayori asked dryly(Man, Kayori sure is mean). His faced lighten up.

"Oh yeah, I'm at the beach where there are a lot of pretty girls to meet, but not as pretty as the lovely Sango,"he grinned at the fuming 16 year old girl. Sango was about to whack him, but Kayori beat him to it.

"Perv,"she mumbled as she whacked her ONLY brother,"I swear, you'll never get a girlfriend like that."

"Well, I suppose that whacking every man you see will help you get a boyfriend?"Miroku resorted back with a smirk. Yet again Miroku got whacked again.(a/n Get the title? ^-^) Everyone sighed at the siblings who RARELY got along.

~A few hours later~

Miroku laid on his towel, beaten to a bloody pulp. He happened got slapped or whacked a lot. Some from Sango, a little from Inuyasha, some from Kagome, and A LOT from the girls at the beach. Luckily for him, Kayori never really did hit him that much. One solution was because Li happen got her busy for the whole time at the beach, and the other, Kayori didn't want anyone know that the perv happen to be her OLDER brother and make people start running away at her too.

"Yo Miroku, you okay?"asked Li who ran up to him. Miroku looked up and smiled.

"Fine as a feather my friend so, where are the others?"asked the beaten up boy. Li shrugged.

"Dunno, the girl's said they wanted to go get some ice-cream and so the guys followed like trained puppy's when Kagome and Rin did their 'special' puppy dog eyes at them,"answered Li with a laugh,"God you should have seen there faces, it was priceless, but luckily for me, Kayori wanted me to stay and watch over you."

"Okay, I'm sure Inuyasha really did follow like a lost puppy, but Sesshomaru?"asked Miroku confused. Li shrugged once again as he and Miroku started talking.

~Behind a rock~

"Did you hear?"asked a figure. Another figure nodded.

"Do you want me to phone Kikyo, Yura?"asked the other figure. The first figure named Yura nodded.

"I think we should, Kikyo might like this information, Rika"giggled Yura. Rika and Yura started laughing madly as two sea gulls flew by and dumped at the two laughing girls. They shirked and ran out of the rock while falling face first into a pile of dog poo that happen to be there at the magical moment.

~Back at the two members of Y4~

"Did you hear something?"asked Miroku, Li nodded as he looked around to find the two members of SG4 fall face first into the magical poo. Li laughed and so did Miroku as he saw the two girls. They shrieked some more and ran away as they kept on falling and making more people look and start laughing too.

Yay! Done with this one. I just had to add the two members of SG4 cuz I wanted to make up for what I did to poor Mioku. Oh well, I had fun making this short chapter and I hope you had fun reading it. Ja and oh forgot this, this is what the gang name stand for.......

GG4-Glammer Girls 4

SG4-Slut Girls 4......hehehe....go figure ^-^

Y4- Youkai 4.......I DON'T OWN THIS SO LEAVE ME ALONE WITH THIS NAME THAT I HAPPEN TO BORROW FROM A STORY!!!!!!!!!!! There, now I won't get in trouble.

D4-Devil 4.............I know that Kouga isn't really the BAD person in the show, but I just really don't like him that well and maybe sometime I'll make him, Kong(Sappy, oh well)Ayame and Rika join forces with GG4 and Y4 and help defeat SG4 and D4. There now I might not get TOO many bad reviews from all you Kouga and Ayame fans! Happy now?! *Sigh* Come to think of it, maybe I do that! Yeah! I'm doing that cuz now I like Kouga and Ayame, but Kouga is not part of my FAVE list. Oh well, ya get what ya get. Ja for now Kayori Tsumi ^_^


	4. Aren't Monday Mornings Just Grand!

Hello and welcome to my forth chapter of 'Life at Tokyo High'. Well I'm all out of idea's here so bear with me okay thankies!

Disclaimer-You get the point.

Chapter 4- Aren't Monday mornings just grand!

After the whole beach thing, the two gangs went home for it was a school night. 

~At the Higurashi Household~

*Beep beep beep- SMACK*

"Oops,"said Kagome dryly as she got up. Kagome rubbed the last bit of sleeplyness out of her eyes as she got up. That's when Sota, her younger brother barged in with a plain look on his face.

"Kagome if you don't hurry up, you'll-"he was cut off by Kagome dashing out of her room, ran smack into the wall, get back up and ran to the bathroom,"Breakfast."

~A few Minutes later~

"I'M LATE, I'M LATE, I'M LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" panicked Kagome has she ran down the stairs, tripping on Buyo, the fat cat, in the process, falling down the stairs and running towards the door, only to be stopped by her weird grandpa,"GRANDPA MOVE!!!!! I'M LATE AS IT ALREADY IS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Kagome, it's only 7:00, you still have an hour,"said her grandpa dryly. Kagome's eyes turned into slits when she heard this.

"SOTA, GET YOUR 5TH GRADE ASS DOWN HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed. Sota started laughing like hell as he ran around the room with his sister having a giant mallet from behind.

~At the Houshi Household~

"Miroku! Kayori! Wake up! Get ready for school!"shouted Mrs.Houshi from downstairs. Silence. Mrs.Houshi sighed as she took out a microphone and aimed it upstairs.(a/n How'd she get that?)"MIROKU HIRO HOUSHI AND KAYORI TOMOYO HOUSHI, GET THOSE LAZY ASSES OF YOUR UP AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Mrs.Houshi smiled as she heard two thumps and screams come from upstairs, she sighed and went to the kitchen.

~Upstairs~

"TOMOYO, LET ME USE THE BATHROOM FIRST!!! YOU TAKE FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!"shouted Miroku as he banged on the door.

"Shut-up Hiro! I got here first so deal!"shouted Kayori from inside the THEIR bathroom.(They call each other their middle names sometimes)Miroku snorted as he stood there tapping his foot with impatience.

~10 minutes later~

Kayori came out all nice and clean. She giggled at her brother who was still standing there, looking like he had been up all night.

"All yours!"chirped Kayori with a smile. Miroku growled at his sister.

"Took ya long enough,"he mumbled as he stomped in the bathroom and slammed it shut. Kayori turned around and giggled as she happily skipped down the stairs to the kitchen.

~At the Tama Household~

At little kid crept up to his older brothers room with a bucket of ice cold water. He held back a giggle as he looked at his sleeping, black haired brother who looked like a mess. The kid slightly giggled as he positioned the bucket on a hook that was tied on a rope. He quickly tip-toed out and quickly closed the door. That's when the eldest came gracefully walked in. He raised a brow at his youngest brother.

"What are you doing Shippo?"asked Sesshomaru. Shippo smiled innocently.

"Waking up Inuyasha of coarse,"Shippo answered as he pulled the rope and laughed at the screaming teenager. The door quickly opened to reveal a VERY pissed, wet, and ready to kill anyone at the moment boy. Shippo laughed harder as Sesshomaru showed a small smile.

"If you value your life Shippo,"Inuyasha paused as his eyes turned into slits,"I'd advise you to......RUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Shippo shirked as he ran for his dear life around the big, mansioned house. Sesshomaru shook his head as he followed the two downstairs.

~The Taijin Household~

Sango screamed as she awoke from her nightmare and Miroku's dream. She quickly looked around and sighed.She was back at reality.

'God, it was only a nightmare or Miroku's dream,'thought Sango as she got up. She felt something soft and looked down to find her two tailed cat, Kirara. She smiled as her younger brother walked in.

"Oh your awake Sango, I was just going to wake you and tell you to get ready, I'll leave you alone now,"said Kohaku as he closed the door. Sango sighed as she walked into her closet.

'God, that nightmare looked soooo real, me and that lecher, getting married, now that WILL never happen,'thought Sango as she chose an outfit.(Oh you don't know how WRONG you are Sango-chan*smiles evilly*)

~At the Nigen Household~

"Mom, dad! I'ma awake!"shouted Rin as she walked to the kitchen to find her parents smiling at her. Rin smiled back.

"Morning Rin-chan, will eat before you leave for school,"said Mr.Nigen. Rin nodded as she started to eat.(I know it's simple but you know how Rin is. Only child and lives in a simple life)

~The Lang House hold~

"LITTLE BROTHER WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted 5 girls in Li's doorway. Li woke up to be greeted by his older collage,hyper, should leave now sisters. He grouted as he was yanked off his nice warm bed.

"Shouldn't you 5 be at school?"he asked sleepily. They smiled.

"We don't have ta! We have off day!"they squealed as they dragged their LITTLE brother to the closet to make him 'presentable' to his 'girlfriend'.

"You need to look nice to your girlfriend and we're here to help!"said the eldest named Mei.

"Isn't she just the kawaiiest of them all!"squealed the second eldest name Lin.

"I know! He picked good!"answered the other two named Ming and Suzi.

"I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE THE WEDDING!!!!!!!!!"shouted the youngest of the five, Rei. The other four squealed as they played Barbie with their younger brother.

'And I can't wait for your weddings so you can LEAVE!!!!!'Li screamed in his mind as he was dragged down stairs, with his new Barbie clothes.

~At school-Y4~

"Hey Yash, when did you take a shower in the mornings?" asked Miroku as the rest of the gang met up.

"When a little brat of mine learned about being a prankster king,"Inuyasha answered dryly. Sesshomaru smirked. Li looked at Sesshomaru oddly.

"Did you have anything to do with this?"asked Li slightly chuckling.

"I HELPED a little,"answered Sesshomaru receiving a glare from his little brother.

~GG4~

"Wow Kagome, it looks to me that you had it rough,"said Sango as she walked with her friend towards the entrance of the school.

"Try having your younger brother tell you that you were going to be late to school when he meant breakfast,"Kagome growled softly. That's when Rin and Kayori ran up in happy moods.

"Hey what's with Kagome?"asked Rin. 

"Bad mornings,"whispered Sango. 

"Funny, Inuyasha had the same problem,"Kayori giggled as they walked passed some boys who were checking them out.

"Why? What happen?"asked Sango. Kagome sent a dry look to Kayori who smiled.

"Let's just say that....he too also had a younger sibling problem*wink, wink*"Kayori answered. Sango and Rin looked at each other, then getting the picture and started laughing. Then Kagome came up and whacked her friends as she stomped to her homeroom,walking pass Kikyo, who was about to go to homeroom but, when Kagome closed the door, Kikyo walked through it and rammed into the door, causing her to fall backwards and land in the garbage can, which fell over, and making her roll down the hall and right smack into the head mistress's office. Now both-ur the head mistress and the slut was covered in garbage.

''KIKYO MIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!! IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!!!!!!" screamed Kaede the head mistress of the school.

"But Miss Kaede I was only going to homeroom and someone closed the door on me....and....and-"she was cut off by Kaede smacking her on the head.

"KIKYO....THAT WAS THE MOST SORRY EXCUSE THAT ANY STUDENTS HAVE GAVE ME!!!!!! IN MY OFFICE NOW!!!! YOU ARE NOW SUSPENDED MISS MIKO!!!!!!!" screamed Kaede as she grabbed Kikyo and throw her into the office.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now that was priceless! Anyhoo, it probley wasn't that funny but I did get Kikyo suspended for awhile! YAY! So what cha think? Funny? You just wasted time? Just plain stupid? REVIEWS are greatly needed! Well I'm planning on changing the name of this story to 'Gangs of Tokyo High' or something like that. I think I sorta copied the 'Life at Shikon High' title from another author. Well please review and Ja for now! Kayori Tsumi out! ^_^


	5. Happy Mondays and Dance Announcments!

Hey ya'll! I'm back with my story with a new title"Gangs of Tokyo High' not based on the movie 'Gangs of New York'. You should know that by now. -_- Okay so here we go!

Disclaimer-Everyone knows!!!

Chapter 5-Happy Mondays and Dance Announcements!

"Ms.Higurashi, please tell me the answer to number 5,"ordered Mr.Fugio the algebra teacher. Kagome looked up and looked at the problem, which she didn't understand cause she was having her usual math time daydreams,"Ms. Higurashi, the answer please."

Kagome looked at Sango who mouthed '45'. She thanked her best friend and looked back at the impatience teacher.

"45?"Kagome squeaked. Mr.Fugio grunted.

"Correct, but I advise you to pay attention more, Ms. Higurashi,"said Mr.Fugio strenly.Kagome nodded and went back to her daydream.(a/n I wonder who's she's daydreaming about?*Smiles evilly*)

~Next door classroom~

"MR.TAMA I WANT YOU TO STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"roared the SS teacher Mr.Tawaki.

"He started it,"Inuyasha protested dryly. The teacher glared at him.

"Mr. Tama, one more noise from you and I WILL send you to BIC for the next week!!!"shouted the teacher.

"So, it's not like I haven't been there before,"Inuyasha said in a I-don't-care-so-bite-me tone. Mr.Tawaki huffed while the students softly laughed at Inuyasha's remark.

"THAT'S IT!!!!!!!!!! MR.TAMA, STAND OUTSIDE FOR THE REST OF THE CLASSROOM PERIOD AND I WILL SPEAK ABOUT YOUR BEHAVIOR AFTER CLASS!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed the social studies teacher. Inuyasha smirked.

"Well, it's better then listening to you for the rest of the period,"he resorted as he walked out, leaving the classroom laughing and the teacher fuming.

~Outside the halls~

"Don't tell me that you got kicked out, AGAIN?"asked a voice. Inuyasha looked up to find a young girl who happen to be his best friend's younger sister, he snored.

"So, I rather be in BIC then listening to that geezer all day,"said Inuyasha in his usual I-don't-care voice(Now that's the Inuyasha we know!),"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't YOU be in class?"

"I am, it's just that I had to do a teacher's errand, you do remember I'm a teacher's AID, and I also wanted to know what the hell all that screaming was,"answered Kayori raising a brow,"What'd you do this time?"

"Whack a kid who wouldn't stop throwing paper at me,"he answered in a monotone voice. Kayori only nodded as she walked back to her class.(If some of you don't know what BIC is, it's a type of detention, I don't really know cuz I haven't been in BIC before and a AID is a student who does errands for teacher who are busy doing something else. All of this is at my school!)

~Lunch~

"So, how'd your screaming treatment go?"asked Kayori to Inuyasha making everyone in there little group raise a brow.

"The usual, scream,scream,he get in trouble for screaming and me getting BIC for the next week,"answered Inuyasha.

"What'd you do this time?"asked Sango.

"Whack at kid upside the head cause he wouldn't stop throwing paper at me,"Inuyasha answered again taking the last bite of his precious ramen(Go figure).

"Oh that reminds me, did you know that Kikyo got suspended for throwing trash at the head mistriss?"asked Rin saying the latest gossip. This got the girl's of the groups attenction,"Yeah, people said that she got so mad that she threw trash at the office of the head mistress and got caught doing it when the head mistress opened the door!"(And we all know the real reason.*Smiles evilly again*)

"Well that's takes care of her and her group for awhile,"sighed Miroku as he took a bite of his sandwitch.The other's nodded in agreement.

*The big school speaker thing*

"Attention all students of Tokyo High! It's Masaki, Kaya, your very own Student Body President, we have received that the Student Council has decided that we should have a dance this Friday and the theme this time is Spring Fling!"informed Kaya,

"Thanks to Miss Houshi, Kayori,our very own High Student Council girl, all you happy people can have a dance this year! Thank you Kayori! Oh sorry, but have fun and remember school is cool and Tokyo High rules!"

A lot of the students cheered Kayori then went back to eating.

"OMG!!!!!!!!!Kayori, THANK YOU!!!!!"squealed Kagome, Sango and Rin as they hugged their best friend to death.

"Hehehehe! Your welcome,"sqeaked Kayori. The guys only smiled.

"Great! Now I really need to find a outfit! What was the theme again?"asked Rin.

"Spring Fling,"answered Kayori.

"Oh, yeah! Well I'm off to the mall today!"

"Oh, lemme come with you!"sqealed Kagome.

"Don't forget me!"exclaimed Sango, then the girl's looked at Kayori who only nodded. That's when D4 and the 3 members of SG4 came.

"Well, the council geek finally did something good for once,"smirked Rika. GG4 and Y4 glared.

"I do have the right to take you OFF the list, including your lackies at that,"snapped Kayori.

"You could if you want, but the dances at this school are NEVER fun without us around,"said Yura her gang except for Ayame smirked.

"Since you don't have a date, would the lovely Kayori, the high council like to come with me to the dance?"asked Onigumo, Naraku as he gracefully took Kayori hand and kissed it. Kayori took her hand away in discuss and wiped it on the grass.

"Over MY dead body!"growled Li.

"Oh Li-kun, please come to the dance with me?"asked Rika seductively. Li glared.

"I rather go with Kayori then you,"spat Li. Kayori blushed.

"W-would you?"she asked. He smiled and nodded. That's when Kayori squealed and jumped at him for a hug.

~Inu/Kag and Kouga~

"Kagome, would you like to come to the dance with me?"asked Kouga with a smile. Kagome looked at him unsurely.

"Um...I sorta have a date already,"she lied. Kouga started growling.

"I'll rip that person who asked MY woman to the dance in sheds!"snarled Kouga. Noticing this Inuyasha got and idea.

"Um Kag, what time did you want to pick you up?"Inuyasha asked as he stepped up,"Oh hello wimpy wolf."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha weirdly then got the idea, when he winked.

"7 will be just fine,"she smiled. Now Kouga was pissed.

"THAT dog shit asked you to the dance?!"shouted Kouga. Inuyasha was about to answer but Kagome stepped up this time.

"Actually, I asked Inu-kun and he said yes,"replied Kagome as she smiled at the blushing boy and the pissed one.

"GRRRR!!!!!!!!! I'll get you NEXT time dog shit,"snapped Kouga as he walked away with Ayame following behind.

~Mir/San, with Yura and Hiten~

"Miro-chan, will you go to the dance with me?"asked Yura pretending to be innocent. Miroku frowned.

"Actually I'M going with Miroku,"interupted Sango as she winked at Miroku who now got the picture.

"Yeah, I'm going with Sango,"added Miroku.

"But Sango-san, I thought you were going with me?"pouted Hiten. Sango looked at him dryly.

"I never did say anything to you, sorry I'm going with Miroku-sama,"she smirked. Yura got mad.

"I ASKED him first!!!!!!!!! she shirked. Miroku and Sango just looked at each other then quickly walked away.

~Sess/Rin and Kong~

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"NO!!!!!!! ALREADY!!!!"shouted Sesshomaru,"RIN SAID NO, NOW SHUT UP!!!!!!!"

"Who asked you?"asked Kong. Sesshomaru glared one of his famous glares. Kong got scared.

"Um...I'll go now-"he didn't finish cause he was now looong gone. Rin squealed and jumped on Sesshomaru for a BIG hug.

"Thankies Sesshy-kun!!!!!"smiled Rin. Sesshomaru only SLIGHTLY smiled.

Short, so bite me. Well I made a Inu/Kou small fight. I know there's NO action what-so-ever, but just wait and see! PLEASE REVIEW!!! I'd really love it! Man, this is getting better then my Insane Fanpeople story. Oh well, that's life and I'm stuck to deal! Well Ja for now and later!!!

Kayori Tsumi ^_^


	6. The Dance and Confusions from the Heart

Well I'm back again! And I NEED idea's for my Insane Fanpeople story! I'll take any ideas!!! PLEASE help me!!

Disclaimer-Blah! Everyone knows already!!!

Chapter 6-The Dance and Confusions from the Heart

The week had been the same. Inuyasha pissing off the Social Studies teacher, Kayori bailing Inuyasha out of BIC, Kagome gazing into her dreamworld, Sango having to tell the answers to Kagome, Miroku groping every pretty girl he saw, Rin always on the computer to edit the mistakes on the school newspaper, Sesshomaru tutoring ALL the dumbass girls who just wanted to be with him, and Li getting more annoyed by his 5 hyper, collage, sisters, Rika, and his fan club FULL of ONLY girls. Yep, the week couldn't get any better, unless you couldn't wait till the dance that same Friday.

~At the Mall~

"Man, I simply CAN'T wait till tonight!!!"squealed Kagome as she paid for her dress.

"Like DITTO!!!"shirked her best friends. The girls laughed as they paid for their dresses also. That's when Kayori spoke up.

"Oh, I totally forgot to tell, I need to go to the school, so I can help put in the decorations for the dance,"informed Kayori as they walked out of the store. The girls nodded as they went their separate ways.

~At the school~

"Hey Kayori!"shouted a girl her age. Kayori ran up to the person.

"Hey Kaya, you stuck helping too?"asked Kayori giggling to her good friend also the student body president. Kaya playfully glared at her friend.

"I'm not the one who came up with this idea, but I'm still stuck helping! But at least it'll be worth it in the end!"exclaimed Kaya with a blush. Kayori laughed.

"Well, it seems that you happen to be asked to the dance. Soooo, who's the despite guy who asked you to the dance!" Kaya glared.

"He WASN'T despite! The person who ASKED me to the dance was.......Yue, HIEI!!!!!"(Hehehehehe!!! It's not THE Hiei from YYH, but since the real Kaya is my most bestest friend, I'm going to have him have the same personality as the Hiei from YYH but he HAS a HUMAN heart so he's also going to be sweet. So you better be happy Kaya, if your reading this!!!)

Kayori's eyes literally popped out on this one.

"The Yue, Hiei, the one and only Sir Glares a lot?! The quite one, the one who always have ta pop out of nowhere, the one who comes out of the shadows,the one you happen to have a crush on since 4th grade, the very same Yue, Hiei that happen to have a CRUSH on you since the 4th grad-!!" when Kayori realized on what she just said, she quickly smacked her hand on her mouth.

'OMG!!! What in sevens hells I just said!! Oh god, now he WILL seriously kill me!!! Please tell me that you just heard that?!'she thought panicking. Kaya looked at her weirdly.

"Okay, you said that last part to fast, can you repeat that again?" she asked like she didn't hear anything. Kayori sighed as she put her hand down.

'Thank you Kami-sama.'" I said the very same Yue, Hiei that...that...that..that...you had a crush on for a very LONG time!"Kayori repeated smiling nervously. Kaya only nodded as she put up a banner.

"Whatever Houshi,"Kaya sighed.

~The Dance~

The two gangs walked in with a smile or scowled look. That's when Kayori came up all nice and ready for the dance.

"Hey everyone! Hope you enjoy the dance!"she squealed as Li came up.

"Wow! Kay, you and Kaya really did a great job with this one!"sahouted Kagome, the others nodded.

"Okay Tokyo high! It's D.J Taki here to greet you all!"shouted the D.J. The whole dance shouted,"Well, I hope you enjoy the party and lets get a little calmer with a slow song!"

(This song is 'Every Heart' by BoA, I'm doing the English version and this is the REAL lyrics, how I got this, I have the CD so yeah!)

Tell me babe, how many do I shed my tears?

Every Heart, Every Heart is not a gentle yet.

Inuyasha took Kagome's hands and lead her to the dance floor, and the other boys did the same. 

Shall I do? I can never say my loneliness

Every Heart does't know so what to say oh what to do

Kagome put her arms around Inuyasha, who put his arms around her tiny, slim waist. Both dazed at each others eyes. Both smiled as Kagome put her head on his chest. Inuyasha smiled as Kagome looked up and smiled too. Getting lost in each others eyes, they moved closer and closer to each other.

(I) was afraid of darkness cuz I felt that I was left alone 

So I prayed for help to (the) distant million stars

Sango sighed. She couldn't be the most happiest girl alive. Dancing with a really cute, smart, funny, my her list goes on and on and on. Actually she was pretty surprised that he didn't grope her. Sango smiled as she snuggled closer to the person she just fell in love with. When she did, Miroku smiled and had to fight the urge to grope her, but then relaxed and let her enjoy her moment.(Aw, isn't he soooo sweet?) Sango looked up as Miroku looked down and both getting closer and closer.

Round & Round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Rin was ecstatic when Sesshomaru let her get closer to him. Nothing was a care to her now. Sesshomaru SMILED at Rin as she got closer to the point that she rested her head on his chest. They looked at each other, inching closer towards each other.

Growing Growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky, Every Heart is shining all today

Kayori couldn't look at her crush since he first transferred to Tokyo. Knowing about her shyness, he teased her by pushing her closer to him. Now she was bright RED. She felt him chuckle, she glared at is chest. Li sighed as he made her look up at him. Kayori slowly looked at him, while blushing at the same time. He softly smiled at her as she tripped on her weak knees. He caught her, and leaned closer towards her face.

Show me now, what kind of smile do I come across

Every Heart Every Heart can take a step towards the dreams

All of us what to take a lasting happiness

Whenever you feel sad, I wanna hold you & give sound asleep

Someday Every Heart gonna be free and easy

We have peace of mind Someday all the people find a way to love

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself-Tomorrow's never die

There are the warm heart places on my mind 

In my earliest day's there and it's so sweet

There are my stars they have talk with me so kind

They say yes always time's a friend of mine so shine

Round and Round the planets revolve around the sun

And we always seek after love and peace Forever more

Growing Growing woe baby we can work it out

Look up at the sky Every Heart is shining all today

Goes & Goes the time goes on we are not alone

We live on together and we will find some precious things

Sometime we will smile sometime we will cry somehow

Don't forget believing yourself-Tomorrow's never die

All four couples lips met in a passionate kiss. Not caring at the others who were staring, they kept on at it.

~Inu/Kag~

As they pulled back, Kagome's blue/gray eyes stared at Inuyasha's violet ones. They both smiled and kissed again.

"Inuyasha..I..I..love....you,"whspipered Kagome slowly. Inuyasha was stunned but replied.

"I love you too boo,"he smirked. Kagome mouth dropped opened and she glared.

"Stupid dog,"she giggled at his expiration, but them he recovered and snored.

"Yeah, YOUR stupid dog,"with that they kissed again.

~San/Mir~

Sango was stunned. She just kissed the guy she concerted the biggest perv in the entire school, but then again, she LIKED it?!

'Oh god, my nightmare or was it dream just came true,'she thought.

"S-San-Go?"asked Miroku just as stunned and surprised.

"Mi-Miro-Ku? Kiss Me Again!"she demanded. Miroku looked at her weirdly.

"Na-Nani!?"

"Just kiss me again you perv!!!"with that she pulled him to another kiss. After a few seconds she pulled back and smiled.

"Miroku you dumbass perv, you just made me fall in love with you,"she sighed in defeat. Miroku blinked and grinned.

"I too Sango, I too,"with that they fell for another kiss.(Hehehehehe!!! Now that's something that Sango will NEVER say! Well this IS a OCC story! ^_^)

~Sess/Rin~

"Sesshomaru-sama?"asked Rin blinking. Sesshomaru blinked too.

"Rin?"asked Sesshomaru. They looked at each other and blinked then smiled.

"Um....Sessy-sama, I think I lo-lov-love y-you,"said Rin uneasily. Sesshomaru blinked somemore then smiled.

"I think so too,"he said half smiling. Rin blushed and kissed him again.

~Kay/Li~

"Uh..um...I..uh..Li?"asked Kayori looking at him again. Li shrugged.

"Kayori..did..we...just..you know?"asked Li Kayori nodded.

"Well it's not like we didn't kiss before,"stammered Kayori. Li nodded.

"Um...Kay....do you wanna-"he was cut off by Kayori pulling him to another kiss and of coarse he just had to kiss back.

"Li....I love...you."

"Kayori, I love you too."

With that they kissed again.

~That night~

Kagome stared at the ceiling of her bedroom. She sighed with happiness.

'I finally have Inuyasha for a boyfriend! Wow. Now this is something I never want to wake up to,'thought Kagome as she turned off her light and dreamed about her and her now boyfriend, Inuyasha Tama.

~Kayori/Miroku~

"Miroku, I hear that you and Sango are now to-get-her,"smirked Kayori as she walked into her brother's room. Miroku grinned.

"I wouldn't talking MRS.Lang,"smirked Miroku to his sister. Kayori processed on what he just said she glared.

"MIROKU!!!!!!!!!!!!! DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she screamed as she jumped on his bed and kept on hitting him with his pillow.

"ACK!!!!!MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!"shirked Miroku as he covered himself with his blanket for dear life or actually his dear life.

~Inu/Sess/Shippo~

"ACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!MOMMY!!!!!!!!!! BIG BROTHERS ARE KILLING ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Shippo as he ran towards his only safety. Inuyasha and surprisingly Sesshomaru started chasing Shippo when he found out their relationships with Kagome and Rin, then started to sing the 'K-i-s-s-i-n-g' song.

"SHIPPO, GET THAT 5TH GRADE ASS OF YOURS BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed the two pissed brothers.

"MOMMY, DADDY!!!!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shippo kept on screaming. 

"Inuyasha!! Stop it and you too Sesshomaru!!!!"shouted Mr. and Mrs.Tama. The two boys growled at Shippo as they stomped to their rooms and slammed to shut.

~Rin~

"Oh Rin, that's good for you hun!"squealed Mrs. Nigen. Rin smiled.

"Yeah Mama, he's really sweet too!"added Rin with a dreamy look on her face. Her parents smiled at her as they continued on eating.(Simple? Yes.)

~Sango~

"I thought you HATED Miroku-san?'asked Kohaku. Sango smiled.

"But the thing is, he didn't act perverted towards me when we danced,"sighed Sango.

"That's really nice that you have Miroku,"smiled Mr. Taijin, Mrs. Taijin smiled too.

"Now I wonder what will happen now?" Sango asked herself.

~Li~

"OH LITTLE BROTHER!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU FINALLY TOLD LADY KAYORI YOUR FEELINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" squealed the Lang sisters. Li, his parents and the servants winced at them.

"Well YOU 5 be quite already!!!"shouted Li annoyed.

"Please girls, it's late and you need your rest,"Mrs.Lang sweatdropped at her hyper daughters. They looked at their mother all starry eyed.

"HOW CAN WE WHEN WE NEED TO PLAN A WEDDING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11"they shirked.

"Girls, please go to your rooms,"sighed Mr Lang. They screamed again as they ran to their rooms.

"Mom, dad, find THEM some HUSBANDS SOON!!!!!"shouted Li as he stomped to his room. Everyone sweatdropped at each other.

"Now to meet this Kayori girl,"smiled Meilin or Mrs.Lang. Chen or Mr. Lang nodded.

"I wonder how she will survive him,"thought Chen as he lead his wife to their room.

Well here we go! Every one has told their love to one another! Man, I know Meilin for Li's mom is like not right, but I couldn't think of anything else! Well I really am happy to the reviews that all you happy-go-lucky fans are giving me! I feel sooooo loved!!! Well, this has been my LONGEST chappie yet! Thanks to Inuyddam, Saturnlover and all of you fans for reviewing and please review more!!! I LOVE reviews!!! Thanks again and Ja for now!!

Kayori Tsumi aka Anime-fangirl1 ^_^


	7. Inuyasha and Kagome's First Date

Hi everyone!!! I just LOVE the reviews!!!! But there was a certain reviewer who touched me with her review. Thank You Chibi Stumbler!! Your review has really touched me and I wanted to thank you for it! Well people asked me for MORE Inu/Kag fluff, so as the mighty authoress of this story....I shall use ALL my powers to grant your wishes!!! This is all round Inu/Kag, and only them!! Well, maybe a few more characters. Now here's another chappie of 'Gangs at Tokyo High'!

Chapter 7-Inuyasha and Kagome's first date

*Beep-Beep*

"Oh, that's my ride, she you later mom!"shouted Kagome as she hurried to put one her shoes and jump into Inuyasha's black, Dodge Viper. She quickly kissed him as she put on her seat belt,"So where we going today?"

"I dunno, you wanna do some sightseeing and other stuff?"asked Inuyasha as he started at the road. Kagome nodded as she put the radio on LOUD and the song 'If You Wanna Take A Ride With Me' by Nelly (I don't know the lyrics for this song, but I couldn't think of any other song that could be used in this topic. Gomen! -_-)

~On the Road~

"Hey Inu-kun?"asked Kagome turning her attention to her boyfriend. Inuyasha nodded meaning 'what',"Can we go to the mall?"

"Why?"asked Inuyasha glancing at his girlfriend, then the road. Kagome pouted.

"Please, you said we can go sightseeing."

"Fine,"Inuyasha sighed with defeat as he turned to the exit towards the mall. Kagome squealed.

~At the Mall~

"So, why did we come here again?"asked Inuyasha as he glanced at the different girls who were checking him out. Kagome noticed this and face faulted. She quickly made Inuyasha put his arm around her waist to show that he was taken. He did this and looked at the girls who sighed and started walking away.

"Now that your mine again, lets go to the anime store, I wanna buy something!"squealed Kagome as she grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him towards the Anime Store.

~30 minutes later~

"Kagome, can we please go now, I'm hungry,"Inuyasha complained as he was carrying A LOT of bags from the anime store. Kagome looked up from her Cardcaptor Sakura(I don't own that) book and sighed.

"Okay, let me go pay for these books and we can go eat,"said Kagome as she took some books and paid for them. Inuyasha sighed with happiness as he was finally getting some food and rest from carrying the bags of different anime stuff from the same store.

~Food Court~

Kagome sat down as her boyfriend went to go get them something to eat. She sighed as she heard some squealing.

"KAGOME!!!!"shouted three high pitched voices. Kagome turned around to find her old friends from elementary school. 

"Yuka? Eri? Amy?"asked Kagome shocked.(I can't remember the name of Kagome's friends but I only remember two. Can someone tell me what's the last one's name was? Thankies!)

"OMG!! Kagome, it's a very LONG time! How are you doing?"sqealed the one named Eri. Kagome smiled.

"Well, after I moved from Kyoto, I moved here to Tokyo, that where I meant my new best friends and boyfriend," Kagome said uneasily. The three girls stared wide eyed at their best friend. That's when Inuyasha came up with his Ramen and Kagome's favorite, Oden.

"Hey Kagome, who's the H-O-T-T-I-E?"asked Yuka slyly. Inuyasha looked at the girls weirdly them he glanced at his girlfriend.

"Kag, who are these girls? You know them?"he asked as he sat down. Kagome blushed and nodded.

"Inuyasha, these are my best friends from elementary school, Yuka, Eri and Amy, girls this is Inuyasha, my boyfriend,"Kagome blushed DARK pink. The three girls looked at Inuyasha then Kagome then back at Inuyasha. They squealed.

"OMG!!!!!!! Kagome, I didn't know you got this total hunk to be your boyfriend! God, he's even cuter then Hojo!"Amy squealed, Inuyasha raised a brow.

"Who's Hojo?"He asked. Kagome yelped.

"It's not what cha think Inuyasha, he was just a boy who asked me out a lot back at elementary school,"said Kagome panicking. Inuyasha nodded as she continued on eating his ramen. After a few more torturing screaming about Kagome and Inuyasha, her friends finally left and Kagome got the chance to eat her Oden. 

~At the Car~

"So Kag, who's Hojo?"asked Inuyasha as they headed back to the freeway. Kagome sighed.

"Inu-kun I already told you, he was a boy who happen to ask me out a lot,"said Kagome feeling some jealousy in her boyfriend. Inuyasha grunted as he exited towards the movie theater exit.,"Inu-kun, are you JEALOUS?"

"N-No,"he stammered. Kagome giggled as she kissed him on the cheek. 

"Don't worry puppy, I'm not leaving you on the leash,"Kagome laughed at his expression when she said 'Puppy'.

"Pu-Puppy?! What kind of name is that?"asked Inuyasha as he turned off the engine.

"Yours,"she answered as she kissed him passionately. He gladly returned it. Eventually they stopped and went to the movie. Inuyasha paid the tickets to see ' The House of the Dead', knowing Kagome would be scared out of her wits. He could play Knight and Shining Armor and protect her from the zombie people.(A/N I know this movie isn't out yet, but I couldn't think of any other rated 'R' horror movies!)And being as sweet as he was, he also paid for the drinks, candy and popcorn.

~During the Movie~

Like Inuyasha predicted, Kagome was scared out of her wits! She was soo scared that she grabbed Inuyasha's red jacket and covered her face with it. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arm around his scared girlfriend's shoulder. He started whispering things to her to the point where they ignored the movie and started kissing for the rest of it.

~After the Movie~

"No thanks to you, I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of the weekend,"Kagome said dryly. Inuyasha chuckled and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Well, you still had something good come out of it,"he smirked. Kagome glared and whacked him playfully.

"Oh Romeo, oh Romeo, where are ye taking me?"she asked like if she were Juliet.

"I Prince Romeo take the Princess Juliet to the carnival,"he said has he picked her up bridal style and ran to the car. Kagome shirked as he picked her up and ran to the car.

~Canival~

"Wow, this is like totally awsome!"squealed Kagome as they entered the very noisy place. Inuyasha put his arm around Kagome as they walked around the happy place,"Hey Inu, there's the Ferris wheel! Lets go on it!"

Kagome dragged her boyfriend to the line.

~On the ride~

"Wow, it's so beautiful up here!"Kagome stared in awe as she looked at the different lights that Tokyo gave out. Inuyasha could only chuckle as he pulled her to him and both young lovers watch the city at night. Out of magic, a shooting star came flying passed them. Inuyasha pointed it out as Kagome closed her eyes and made her wish.

'I wish that Inuyasha and me could have a happy life together,'she wished as she opened her eyes to meet gentle amethyst violet ones.

"So what'd ya wish?"he asked as he hugged her tighter, afraid she might disappear out of his life.

"If I told you, it wouldn't come true, now would it,"she replied as she snuggled closer.

"Well I hope it does for you,"he sighed has he looked over at the window to see the lake.(Think of the Ferris wheel in the 'My Will' music video, they show a reflection of the lights on the ground, so I figured it'd be a lake)

'So do I Inuyasha, so do I,'she thought with a sigh.

~At the Shrine~

Inuyasha helped Kagome bring her bags up to the mile high staircase and into the shrine. Kagome sighed and hugged him.

"I had a great time, Inu-kun,"said Kagome as she pulled back.

"Well I did too,"he said with a smile. Kagome giggled as she stood one her tippy toes and kissed him, Inuyasha as we all know happily returned it. It lasted for a few seconds until.....

"MOM!!!!!! Kagome's getten fresh with Inuyasha!!!!!"shouted Sota when he opened the door to find his sister kissing his hero. Both Inuyasha and Kagome's eyes shot open and they quickly pulled back, both red faced. Then all of the sudden Kagome's grandfather came running out.

"DEMON!!!!! Unhand my granddaughter!!!"shouted Kagome's grandpa as he threw a charm and it stuck on Inuyasha's forehead.

"GRANDPA!!!!! That's only Inuyasha!!!!!!!"shouted Kagome as she ripped the charm off her boyfriend's forehead,"I'm really sorry Inuyasha."

"I should maybe go then,"he said kinda nervously. Kagome smiled as she gave him a kiss on the cheek and shoved both Sota and her grandfather inside then house, then slam the door. Inuyasha sighed as he left the shrine.

~Inside the house~

"SOTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOOOOO DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kagome as she took out that mallet thing and started chasing her brother around the house. Sota shrieked as he ran into his grandpa and now both males in the house started running for dear life. Kagome's mom just walked out from the kitchen and sighed at the weird scene in the house.

~At the Tama's~

"Inuyasha and Kagome sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!!!"chanted Shippo as he saw his older brother walk in the house smiling like an idiot.

"Shippo, shut-up,"ordered Inuyasha as he walked towards him. Shippo yelped as he threw himself behind the couch. He waited for a pounding but it never came. Shippo looked up to find no one there except Sesshomaru coming from downstairs.

"Uh, where's Inuyasha?"asked Shippo as he came out of his hiding spot. Sesshomaru looked at him weirdly.

"In his room snoring, why?"asked the eldest of the Tama kids.

"Oh nothing,"replied Shippo as he ran to the game room. Sesshomaru watched him pass by and then he walked to the kichen like nothing never did happen.

~Back at the Higurashi household~

*Ring-Ring-Ri-*

"Moushi, Moshi, Kagome speaking,"greeted Kagome.

"Okay, spill, I WANT details!!!"demaned the person on the other line.

"Sango, nothing really did happen,"sighed Kagome. Kagome heard the phone get taken by another.

"Kagome, it really wouldn't be all that fun without some romantic parts,"said Rin as when she grabbed the phone from Sango's hands.

"Who else is there?"asked Kagome as she heard some more auguring on the other line.

"Me, Sango and Rin,"replied Kayori,"Now please tells us what happen!!!"

"Fine put it on speaker,"sighed Kagome as she heard the speaker being put on.

"NOW TELL US WHAT HAPPEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"demaned/screamed all three girls. Kagome winced as she put the phone back on her ear.

"Well.........................."

~After the story~

*Silence*

"Hello? Anyone there?"asked Kagome.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS LIKE SOOOOO TOTALLY ROMANTIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"they all screamed at the same time.

'Ow, now I know how Li feels with his sisters,'thought Kagome as she put the phone back on her ear, again,"Ya don't have ta scream ya'know!"

"Sorry, but really, you must have a good time,"apoligized Sango.

"Yeah, but Sota and Grandpa just had to ruin the moment,"sighed Kagome.

"Poor baby, but now I wanna see Kikyo's face when she learns that you two are going out,"giggled Kayori.

"Yeah, total shock,"added Rin.

"Isn't revenge sooooo sweet?"asked Sango all evilly. Kagome laughed at her friends.

"You guys are evil, but hey, it'll be fun,"giggled Kagome,"Well I gotta go, Ja!"

"Ja Kagome!"said all three girls as Kagome hung up.

'Actually, it'd be fun to see that bitch's face anyway! Oh Kagome, you are so evil,'she thought as she went to sleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hehehehehehehehehe!!! I too wanted to see that bitch's face too, when she finds out Kagome and Inuyasha are going out!! That'll make my day! Well sorry I haven't updated this story in awhile but I made this ALL Inu/Kag fluff!!! It's a way of saying sorry!! Please review!! K? Ja for now!!!

Anime-fangirl1 ^_^


	8. Shocked, Ayame's favor, Makeover and New...

Hey I'm back in action!!! I'm really happy with the reviews I'm getting for this story!!! I LOVE THEM!!!!!!!!! Well here's another chapter!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha!!!

Chapter 8-Shocked, Ayame's favor, makeover and new boyfriend

~Monday~

Y4 and GG4 met up at the entrance of the school. Well Kagome had a really nice ride with Inuyasha, but no one cared. It was also Kikyo's return and the two gangs couldn't wait until they saw her face.

~Break~

"INU-CHAN!!!!!!! I'M BACK!!!!!!"screamed a high pitched voice that shattered the glass. Inuyasha was really lucky to be alone at the moment. Kikyo launched herself and clung on to him as at the same time him trying his best on pushing her off,"Oh Inu-chan, I can't wait til we get married! "

"MARRIED?!?!?!?!?! HELL NO SLUT!!! I AIN'T MARRING YOU EVEN IF I WAS PAID AND HEIR TO THE CROWN OF LORD OF THE EASTERN LANDS!!!!!(Inside joke)'' he shouted as he finally pushed her off. Kikyo only smiled.

"Oh Inu-darling, you know you love me,"she said seductively. 

That's when Kagome came up with a smile, but frowned when she saw _her_ even touching him. She straighten in her school outfit and casually walked up.

"Hey Inuyasha!"she greeted. Kikyo glared.

"Hey Higurashi, me and MY boyfriend are talking here, LEAVE!!!!"she snapped. Kagome merely smiled.

"_Your_ boyfriend?"Kagome asked emphasizing the word 'your' as Inuyasha snaked his arm around Kagome's waist,"Last time I checked, I was going out with him."

Kikyo glared her best then saw that Inuyasha had _his _arm around _her_ waist.(KAGOME'S!!!! Like hell I'll make Inuyasha put his arm to even touch that wicked bitchy witch of the west!)Kikyo froze.

"Are you two going out?" asked Kikyo not taking her eyes off Inuyasha's _protective_ arm around her mortal enemy's waist.

"You could put it that way,"replied Inuyasha with a smirk. Kagome giggled as Inuyasha hugged her from behind and started kissing her neck.

"Wha...................."was all Kikyo said as she fainted and fell on the floor.

*Flash*

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! Stupid bitch, she finally got what she deserved!"laughed Sango.

"Did you get the picture?"asked Kagome to Rin who had a camera. Rin nodded and laughed.

"This is sooooooo going on front page paper! Extra, Extra! Read all about it! Miko faints when she finds crush on floor!"laughed Rin as the others laughed.

~Lunch~

"Hey Kagome?"whspiered a voice. Kagome turned around to find Ayame?

"Ayame??? What's wrong??"asked Kagome with some concern.

"Um Kagome......I was wondering....I NEED A TOTAL MAKEOVER!!!!!! I DON'T WANNA BE LIKE THAT WITCH!!!! PLEASE KAGOME!!!!!"shouted Ayame as she launched herself at her. Kagome smiled.

"It's okay Ayame-chan, I'll help, but I'm also feeling that it's also to impress someone?"she asked a the blushing girl.

"Yeah, I think I fell in love with Kouga Wolf,"admitted Ayame as they both sat down on a bench.

"Kouga??"

"Yeah, when he took me to the dance, it made me feel happy and stuff. You know, that feeling when you felt about Inuyasha Tama, the second most hottest boy in this school."

"He may be hott, good with sports, have a really nice body and the whole ice package, don't tell but he's as dumb as a rock! I swear, I'm his tutor in Social Studies, History, Reading, and everything except Algebra, Sesshomaru tutor's both of us on that."

"Hehe, Kagome, how does it feel?"

"Feel what?"

"To have someone who cares a lot bout you?"

"It's one of the most greatest feelings a girl could have! Hey Ayame-chan, don't worry, I'm going to make Kouga Wolf fall head over heels for you in no time! Especially with my bestest friends help! Sango fashion, Kayori make-up, Rin with hair and me with nails and the other things!"

"Aw, Kagura and Kanna were right! You guys are the most coolest people in the world! Thanks Kag-chan!"

"Anytime Ayame! I'll see you at the mall right after school?"

"Yup! Thanks Kag-chan!!"with that Ayame hugged Kagome and ran off. Kagome sighed as she felt two strong arms wrap around her, she looked up to meet some really hansom violet orbs.

"I thought you were just going to the restroom?"he asked huskily, Kagome giggled.

"Aw, it's okay, one of my friends just need help,"she replied.

"Oh, can we stay here?"

"Why?"

"Miroku is getting an ass whopping from Sango, Li left with Kayori to the library, and Sesshomaru out tutoring with Rin."

"Alrig-"Kagome was cut off when her boyfriend captured her hungry lips with a VERY passionate kiss, in result Kagome melting in and just kiss him then and there.

~Sango and Miroku~

"Miroku, I may be your girlfriend, BUT I want my personal space,"sighed Sango as she sat on a bench and just talked to her unconious boyfriend,"Sometimes I wish you just like, not be so lecherish, oh and NOT flirt with the other girls."

"Is that really how you feel?"asked Miroku as he rubbed his cheek and sat up. Sango sighed as Miroku put his arm around her shoulder.

"Look, I'm sorry, okay? Will you forgive me?"he asked giving her his puppy dog eyes. Sango couldn't help but giggle. Man, how retarded, stupid and cute he looked like when he did that. So without any warning, Sango just kissed him. Of coarse, he kissed back just as passionately.(Yay! Some S+M moment! Like it?)

~Kayori and Li~

"Li, I already told you, you didn't have to come with me, I'm just doing some homework,"sighed Kayori for the 50th time. Li smiled again.

"No, it's okay, plus I want to spend some time with you,"he replied this time flashing her that sexy smiled that any girl especially Kayori will melt into. Even though Kayori knew about that smile, she blushed and quickly walked to the library and sat down. Li chuckled and walked to the table and sat down too.

'Man, and used too think he was a player, god, how really lov-HATE that sexy, loving, caring-oh GOD!!!! Stop thinking that, your suppost to be doing homework!'her mind shouted at her. Kayori couldn't help but glanced up to find that Li had probley been staring at her. She blushed again and started doing homework a little bit faster. She heard Li chuckle and so she glared at the book, the started doing her homework.

~Sess and Rin~

Rin sighed. Man, these girls were REALLY annoying. 

'Stupid sluts, their just probley here to flirt with him,' Rin thought angrily.

"Oh thank you Tama-san, is there any thing I could repay for you, maybe a movie, dinner, lunch?"asked the girl.

"No, it's okay, um you better go now," he said emotionless, the girl smiled as she walked out, and Rin slamming the door.

"FINALLY!!! Man, those girl never give up now do they?"asked Rin frustrated. Sesshomaru smirked as he let Rin sit on his lap.

"Well, I hope you enjoyed what I go though 5 days a week,"he said slightly chuckling. Rin glared as she smacked him on the arm.

"I know you tutor Kagome, does she act like this?"she asked raising a brow. Sessohmaru looked at her surprised.

"Rin she's your best friend, no she doesn't act like this, anyway I tutor her at the same time I tutor Inuyasha,"he replied.

"Oh okay!" squealed Rin as she kissed him and as everybody knows, he just had to kiss back.

~Mall~

"Kagome, are you sure that I can do this?"asked Ayame getting nerves now. Kagome smiled as she saw Sango over at the store called Papaya's. Sango waved and smiled at Ayame.

"Hey, so you want to get a makeover?"asked Sango rather cheerfully. Ayame nodded.

"Well you have come to the right girls for this! I'm Sango and I'll be your fashion girl, k?"said Sango as she took her hand.

"Okay, I'll see you later, Sango will take you to go see Rin and Kayori, k? Oh and I'll be doing finishing touches! Have fun!"said Kagome as she walked somewhere else. 

~The store~

"Okay, I'm ready,"said Ayame as she came out. Sango gave her the two thumbs up. Ayame was wearing a green loose miniskirt, white t-shirt with a green leather jacket on top of that, and a green flower on her hair.

"Wow, this is great! I could get you another outfit so try this one on,"said Sango handing her the last outfit.

"But Sango-chan, this will be the 10th thing, can you afford this?"asked Ayame looking at this price tag.

"Oh please, my friends and I go here like almost every weekend, plus I get discounts for being the favorite customer of this store,"replied Sango.

"Okay,"was the only thing Ayame said as she was pushed back in the fitting room. When Ayame came out, most of the guys in the store couldn't help but stare. She blushed and turned around. She was wearing a white shirt, brown nylon pants that flare in the bottom, a brown leather jacket , with some jewelry and a small brown matching hand bag. Sango squealed with delight.

"We are definitely getting you this one! You look so kawaii!"squealed Sango. Ayame smiled as she changed into the regular clothes that Kagome let her wear, so she wouldn't be so revealing.

~Where Kayori and Rin are~

"Okay, this is where you are getting your hair done and make-up done!"said Sango as Kayori and Rin came running up.

"Hello, I'm Rin your hair girl and Kayori your make-up girl, and welcome too Butterflies,"said Rin smiling.

"Wait, isn't this the place where you do your own hair and make-up but you have to pay?"asked Ayame. Kayori and Rin nodded,"Well isn't this place a little too expensive?"

"Ah don't worry Ayame-chan, my uncle owns this store, so I have connections,"smirked Kayori. Sango said her good byes and left to go find something to do.

~The Store~

"Hey Mike!"greeted Kayori to the person at the doorway. A young man that looked to be in his early 20's looked up and smiled. He had short light-purple hair, ocean blue eyes, and happen to be really, really cute.

"Hey Kayori-san, what can I do for you lovely ladies?"he asked flashing a really sexy smile to Ayame who was deep red. Kayori glared playfully.

"WE didn't come here to flirt with you, if your wondering that, plus your too old for us,"giggled Kayori.

"Why I'm hurt Kay,"he said pretending to be hurt,"Why, I can't have a conversation to my boss's niece and her friends?"

"Oh drop it, hey do you have a booth for us open?"asked Kayori,"Rin and I are doing a makeover for my girlfriend here(Not in that way!!!!)!"

"As a matter of fact I do,"he replied,"Number 20 is all yours."

"Aw thankies Mikke!"squealed Kayori as she skipped to the other side of the counter and gave him a hug.

"Anything for my Boss's niece, later!"he said as the three girls ran to the booth.(A/N I made up this store! Cool huh?)

~After that~

"Okay, now Kagome is going to do your finishing touches over here!"said Rin as they saw Kagome and Sango over at the store called Finishing Touches(Hehe, I made this up too!).

"We're going to be with Sango and wait for you then,"said Kayori as they walked over to Kagome and Sango.

"Why hello again,"greeted Kagome,"Well, I'm going to do your finishing touches, k?"

"Um..before you gals go, I really want to thank you for doing this for me,"smiled Ayame with some tears going down her cheeks,"You gals are really cool and I just want to thank you for this. How can I repay you?"

"There's nothing, we did this because you are our friend and friends do stuff together, right?"asked Sango.

"Yeah, thanks again, you gals are really sweet."

"Anytime Ayame, anytime,"said all four girls as they all did a group hug.

~After that~

"How are we going to get the Wolf?"asked Kayori out of the blue. Kagome smiled as she took out a cell phone, everyone looked at her weirdly.

"Since when did you get a cellphone?"asked Sango.

"Since the Wolf pours presents after presents everyday,"she replied as she pressed the number one.

"Speed dial?"asked Ayame. Kagome nodded.

"Hey Kouga.......no.....um....NO...yes....okay.....e-yeah......okay see you in ten, bye,"finished Kagome.

"So.........?"asked Rin as Kagome handed the phone to Ayame.

"What's this?"asked Ayame.

"Your going too need it,"she replied with a wink. Ayame blushed when she got it.

"Off to the entrance ladies,"said Kagome as she linked arms with her friends and walked to entrance.

~The entrance of the Mall~

"Hey Kag,"greeted Kouga. Kagome smiled as she walked up to him.

"Hi....um.....I want you to meet someone,"she quickly said as Ayame walked up. Kouga raised a brow as then his mouth dropped.

"A-A-A-yame?"he stammered. She nodded as she shyly walked up to him.

"Hi Wolf-san, it's nice too see you again,"she said softly.

"Uh...A-yame, you wanna like walk around for a bit?"he asked still stammering a bit.

"Sure,"she replied as they linked arms and walked away. As they walked Ayame turned back and mouthed'thank you' then turned back to Kouga.

Kagome and her friends looked at each other then high-fived.

"Mission Complete!"they shouted then laughed as they walked off.

Wow, this is my longest chapter yet! Well I hoped you liked it! I hope you Kou/Aya fans liked this one! All about them...sorta! Mostly about Ayame, but hey, I told you I'd do something like this! I actually like this! Well see you soon! Ja!

Anime-fangirl1 ^^


	9. The Unforgettable Memories Part 1

Hey everyone! I'm back again and with a brand new chapter! Well I know the other chapter was probley boring, but this one should be interesting. I'm sorry for not updating sooner though!

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha!!! I WISH I DID!!!

Chapter 9-The Unforgettable Memories(Part 1)

~At the Tama household~

"SPEED!"shouted Kayori once again. Miroku groaned as he watched his sister do some weird dance,"I am Queen of Speed!"

"Shut-up Kay, you haven't beaten Inuyasha yet,"grumbled Miroku.

"Okay, hey Inu!"shouted Kayori, Inuyasha looked up from his Game boy and looked at Kayori,"I challenge you to a game of Speed."

"Not right now, I'm busy,"he replied boredly.

"And why not?"asked Kayori smirking,"_Afraid_ of losing to me?"

Now that got him mad. No one and he meant NO one, well except for Kagome, stayed alive for saying he was _afraid_ of anything, even losing.

"Alright little girl, I accept!"he replied proudly. Everyone heard this and became interested.

Kayori was surprised on how Inuyasha was fast on putting cards down. That's until.....................................................

"SPEED!!!!"shouted Inuyasha. Kayori mouth dropped open. NO one has ever BEATEN her in a game of speed.

"Oh my god! Kayori just got beaten in her own game!"gasped Rin. Inuyasha smiled all proudly.

"Great game!"smiled Kayori,"Good job! No has ever beaten me in this game, congrats Inu!"

"Keh, whatever,"he grunted.

"Ya'know, that reminds me of when I first met you guys,"sighed Kagome. 

"Yeah, the first day of Junior High, and the way when you and me first met,"said Sango.

"Yup!" said Kagome.

~Flashback-First day of 7th grade~

A young girl about the age of 12 with mid-length, wavy, raven black hair that was tied in a high ponytail slowly walked up to a classroom. She sighed as she entered.

"Why hello there,"greeted the teacher,"You must be Miss Higurashi, Kagome?"

"Um.....yeah,"replied the girl.

"Class, I want you to meet the transfer student from Kyoto, Miss Higurashi, Kagome,"smiled the teacher,"Okay, you could sit next to Taijin, Sango, Sango, please raise your hand."

A girl who had to be Kagome's age raised her hand. Her hair was tied back in a very loose ponytail, she was wearing pink eye shadow and she seemed nice. Kagome smiled and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Taijin, Sango, your Higurashi, right?"asked Sango.

"Kagome's just fine and yeah, nice too meet you Sango,"smiled Kagome.

~End Flashback~

"Pretty good start,"said Sango.

"Yeah but it was really funny when she meet Miroku and I,"giggled Kayori.

~Flashback~

"Hey! You must be the new girl, Higurashi Kagome?"asked a 12 year old girl with short violet hair and amethyst violet eyes,"Hi, I'm Houshi Kayori!"

"Nice to meet you,"smiled Kagome.

"Why hello there Miss Kagome,"greeted a 13 year old boy with short black hair that was tied with a small rat tail in the back and the same eyes as Kayori's,"I'm Houshi Miroku and will you do the honors of bearing my child?"

*Blink Blink*

"HENTAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Kagome as she slapped the boy and he laid unconious on the hallway ground. The girl named Kayori sweatdropped.

"Um...that's my brother Miroku aka the hentai of the school,"sweatdropped Kayori then she smiled,"But I think you should fit right in."

"Thanks,"replied Kagome as Sango came running up.

"Oh, I see you met Kayori and Houshi,"anime sighed Sango,"Gomen for not telling you to watch out for him."

"It's okay, Kayori told me,"replied Kagome with a smile.

~End Flashback~

"Nice introductions,"sighed Miroku.

"Yeah, but I met Rin later that afternoon,"said Kagome,"Then the next person I met was Inuyasha."

~Flashback~

"Uh..Sango, I need to get some things from my locker, I'll meet you at the lunch tables in a sec,"said Kagome as she ran to her locker.

*Crash*

"Ow....oh go~men,"Kagome's voice trailed off when her blue/gray eyes met another pair of amethyst violet, she shook her head,"Oh gomen for running into you like that."

"Yeah, whatever Kikyo,"he relied.

"Kik-what? Uh...I think your mistaken, I'm not this Kik-or whatever her name is, my name's Kagome,"said Kagome a little annoyed by this person.

"Cut it with the innocent act Kikyo,"he snapped. Then another girl with mid-length dark brown hair and eyes came running up.

"Oh Kag, we forgot to tell you where we sat, oh hello Inuyasha,"smiled the girl. He blinked.

"I guess you weren't Kikyo,"he sweatdropped.

"Kikyo? That Wicked Bitch of the West, no this is the new girl, her name's Higurashi Kagome,"said the girl.

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else," he said gruffly.

"It's okay, so your name's......?"asked Kagome slightly pink,'God, this boy is cute. Wait! What am I saying, I don't even know his name.'

"It's Tama Inuyasha," Inuyasha greeted,'Wow, this girl is cute, wait! Hold the phone, that's not me! Ugh, Inu, get a grip!'

"Nice to meet you, well I got my things, c'mon Rin,"said Kagome as she walked off sort of quickly. Rin shrugged and followed her friend. As for Inuyasha, he just snorted and walked to where ever he was going.

~End Flashback~

"Hehe, yeah, and for like since 9th grade you refused to admit you liked him,"giggled Rin.

"How'd you meet Kikyo?'asked Li getting into the conversation.

"Ugh, her?"asked Kayori,"Man, that was a funny meeting!"

~Flashback~

"INU-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!"sheirked a high pitched voice. Kagome met Sesshomaru by this time, she and her new friends winced,"INU-DARLING!!!!!!"

"Oh no,"said Inuyasha.

"Oh Yashie!!! Why haven't you called in awhile???"asked a girl who had long midnight straight black hair, cold dark brown eyes, and looked like Kagome, only more slutlier.

"Ugh, Kikyo, get off me!"ordered Inuyasha as he tried to push the girl off him.

"Kikyo, get those scaly hands of your off Inuyasha!"snapped Kayori pissed.

"You don't tell me what to do Houshi!"growled Kikyo,"Your just jealous!"

"And who would be jealous at you?"asked Sango really getting annoyed by this slut.

"Everyone, stupid bitch,"smirked Kikyo. Okay now Kagome had enough of this what-cha-ma-call-her.

"Hey! You have no right to call my friends or anyone else here a bitch!"snapped Kagome,"Look here slut, it seems that Inuyasha or anyone here wants you here, so I advise you to turn that little ass of yours around and go away."

"And who are you?"asked Kikyo.

"Higurashi Kagome, but it's Higurashi to you!"growled Kagome.

"Well look here Higurashi, you must be new here, the name's Miko, Kikyo, and Inuyasha's mine so BACK OFF!"threaten Kikyo.

"Who ever said I wanted Inuyasha? Oh and your really bad at threatening people, ya'know that?"smirked Kagome.

"Why you little whore,"growled Kikyo as she was about to slap her but Kagome with quick reflexes caught her hand, turned her arm and flipped her onto her back.

"Now, what were you saying about me being a whore who could kick your sorry little ass?"asked Kagome. The others stared wide eyed as they started laughing at Kikyo.

~End Flashback~

"Hahahaha! God now that was hiliarious!"laughed Rin.

"Well at least she got what she deserved,"smirked Sesshomaru.

"Now, if were talking about funny, what about when Kayori met Li for the first time?"asked Inuyasha with his smirk.

"Don't even go there!"snapped Kayori with a blush.

"Too late!"giggled Kagome.

~Flashback-9th grade~

"I'll be right back! I needs to go get something!"shouted Kayori as the bell rung. She quickly ran and rammed into someone spilling all her things on the floor.

"Oh my god! I am like so sor~ry,"her voice trailed off when she saw the person she rammed into. He had chocolate brown eyes, short messy dark brown hair and a really nice body,'OH MY GOD!!!! This guy is like soooo hott!!! Am I in like heaven?'

"Oh, I'm really sorry for ramming into you like that,"he apoligized,"Oh hi, I'm Lang, Li."

"Houshi, Kayori,"she replied not taking her eyes off his.

"Um...nice too meet you Houshi-san, um can you like get off of my book, your sitting on it,"he sweatdropped. Kayori looked down and she was sitting on a book.

"Oh gomen!"she apologized as she was about to pick up the book but he too was going to pick it up now they touched hands. They blushed as Kayori let go and he picked it up.

"Um...I'm a transfer student, could you tell me where R-16 is?"asked Li. Kayori nodded.

"Um that's next to my class, just follow me,"said Kayori as she started walking. They finally made it to the class.

"Um...thanks,"he said.

"Well..um...I'll see you sometime?"asked Kayori a little too hopefully. He nodded as he entered the class,"YES!!!"

~End Flashback~

"Wow, really?"asked Li glancing at his girlfriend. Kayori smacked him playfully.

"I wasn't that hopeful!"she squeaked. Li smiled and just kissed her right then and there.

"Oh remember when Rika bitchslapped Kayori?"asked Sango,"I wonder how long she stayed in the hospital? Let alone come back to the school?"

"Oh I remember that like it was just yesterday,"smiled Rin,"But very sad."

~Flashback-8th grade~

"Ya'know, I swear, she as issue problems,"sighed Kayori as she watched the new girl, Rika, flirt with every boy she'd talk too. Sango looked at her weirdly.

"Do you have a grudge against her or something?"asked Sango eyeing her. Kayori gave her friend a dry look.

"P-L-E-A-S-E!!!! I DON'T have a grudge against her, I DESPISE her!!!! She took away Tai!!!!!"she screamed.

"Kairu, Tai, that stupid Jock??? Girl, now you have issues to solve."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Oh what do we have here?"asked Rika as she came up to Sango and Kayori with Kayori's 'crush' arm wrapped around her shoulder,"I would like you too meet my new boyfriend, Kairu, Tai."

"We know,"said Sango as Rin came up.

"Hey Kay, Sango"greeted Rin and ignored the other people,"What's up?"

"Hey! Stupid bitch, how can YOU NOT notice me???"asked Rika letting go of Tai and stomping up to Rin.

"Excuse me? Do I know you?"asked Rin.

"Oh you must be Ningin, Rin, the school newspaper editder?"sighed Rika," The name's Tenda, Rika."

"Oh your that new SG girl people are talking about?"giggled Rin.

"SG girl?? What the hell is that?"asked Rika stupidly. The three members of GG4 started laughing at her stupidity.

"Girl, how stupid can people get?"asked Kayori still laughing, but then Rika came up and bitchslapped her. Everyone gasped. Did the new girl just slapped Miroku's sister, let alone HER?!?!?!?!

"Um...I'm going to go no-"Tai never got to finish his sentence cuz he was long gone. The last time someone actually touched Miroku's sister never came back.(And I wished that person would be Kikyo! ^^) 

Oh boy, girl you are soooo going to get it now,"growled Kayori as she pounced on Rika who was like screaming.

That's when Kagome, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku came running up.

"Hey what's up-oh my god!"gasped Kagome as she saw Kayori beat up the new girl,"Miroku stop her!!!!!!"

"Huh? Oh yeah....KAYORI TOMOYO HOUSHI, STOP THIS NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"screamed Miroku over the crowd, Kayori stopped dead as she looked over at Miroku with tear stained eyes and a huge bruise on her cheek. Everyone stopped and looked at the crying girl as she ran too her brother.

"I didn't mean too, but she was picking on Rin and Sango, what was I to do?"asked Kayori sobbing. Then the head mistress came running in with some security guards.

"What is the meaning off this?"asked Kaede as she looked at the bloodly nosed girl and the other girl who had a HUGE bruise on her face and was crying on her brother.

"Well Miss Kaede, Tenda happen to not leave us alone, so Kayori tried to stop it, but then Tenda slapped her, now they just gotten into a fight when Miroku stopped it,"explained Rin.

"My gods, okay first I will not tolerate on what Miss Tenda did but as for Miss Houshi, I will have to suspend you for the rest of the day, now Miss Tenda, I will have to talk to your parents about your first day behavior,"sighed Kaede sternly as the security people dragged Rika too the nurses office.

~End Flashback~

"Talk about first expressions,"grumbled Kayori then she smiled,"Well at least I got to be the bloody hell out of that annoying bitch!"

"Man, Miss Kaede must like you if only you got suspended for that day,"sighed Kagome.

"Naw.......she just likes me,"smirked Kayori.

"Oh remember Shippo's birthday?"asked Rin.

"Yes, I do,"replied Sesshomaru with a sweatdrop,"And I wish you never did remind me."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CLIFFY! Woohoo, I haven't done these in a VERY long time. Well I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story for awhile, but I have A LOT of homework and other stuff for school I have ta make up. Well this is just the beginning, so part 2 will be next! Ja for now!

Anime-fangirl1 ^.^


	10. The Unforgettable Memories Part 2

Hello minna-san! I'm back with Part 2 of this Inu fic that just popped in my head now I'm making it into a story! ^^ Well, I would like to thank you all for these reviews! I LOVE THEM!!!! I couldn't get enough! Minus the fact that I ran out of room in my e-mail thing.....-_- but of coarse, you peoples shouldn't care so just read on to the story! NOT my mouth! ^^ Oh and BTW, SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN AWHILE!!!!! Since I'm going to Highschool next year, I have my boring SS teacher giving out WAY too many homework and projects while at the same time that Science Fair was up! The we also have the C.A.T 6's or something like that coming up, P.E testing and too much in L.Arts! I'm trying my best to update sooner so ONEGAI, forgive me? *Anime puppy dog eyes*

DISCLAIMER-I don't Inuyasha!! Though...as every freakin fangirl wishes, SO DO I!!!! P.S I DO own Kayori and all those other peoples you haven't heard from Inuyasha. BTW I'm a chatter box and the fact I'm just using my nickname, Kayori isn't based on me......-_-

-The Unforgetable Memories (Part 2)-

=Last Time=

"Oh remember Shippo's birthday party?"asked Rin.

"Yes, I did,"replied Sesshomaru with a sweatdrop,"And I wish you didn't have to remind me....."

~Flashback~

"Happy Birthday too you," everyone who was invited to little Shippo's B-Day party sang as Mrs. Tama brough out the birthday cake, in which all the younger party guests eyed lustfully," Happy Birthday dear Shippo. Happy Birthday too YOU!!!!"

Everyone clapped as the little boy quickly blow off all the cnadles and his friends pounced on the cake leaving the table full of messy kids and very shocked parents. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru got their parents to invite both Houshi kids, Sango and Rin (A/N This happened in elementary school, sorry but they didn't know Kagome or Li yet! They met Kagome in the first day of Middle School, and then Li in the first day of Highschool, GOMEN NE FOR THE CONFUSION!!!) started to laugh their heads off as Inuyasha noticed that Sesshomaru had it more bad then them. Minus the kids, he was _lucky_ to be near the table to be spattered by the flying cake, and he now looked like the chocolate cake itself. Rin was too giggling as she took her finger, wiped it across his face, and licked off the cake that was on her finger. He blushed and now both of the younger Tama children noticed that, then fell off to the floor, rolling on the cake that was on the floor, then laughing their asses off. Miroku, being the hentai he was, _offered_ Sango to help her clean the cake off her, but she happily declined by leaving the sweatdropping youngest Houshi kid staring at her unconsciencious brother on the floor. 

~Later~

"Hey, Miroku!" shouted Inuyasha. Miroku was now consciencious by this time ran over to his best friend.

"Yes Inu,"asked the boy who was now cleaned up. The Tama's offered everyone to get themselves cleaned off of cake before they started with the rest of the party games, meaning that the table and the party guests were all nice and clean like they were when they first came.

"When the singing contest starts," Inuyasha paused trying not to start another laughing fit,"We DARE you to sing.........*whisper, whisper*"

Now Inuyasha had his laughing fit as Sesshomaru tried to keep a straight face, though..he did manage a small smile. Miroku stared wide eyed, A) Who would be killed by Sango, B) He would be killed by Kayori, and C) He would be grounded THEN killed by his parents. Thats when Sessohmaru pulled out a 50 dollar bill.

"If you manage on doing this Houshi," Sess spoke up," We'll give you this 50 and a 10 feet restraining order for Ms. Taijin and Ms. Kayori for a week."

Miroku gave Sess a questionable look. He rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Fine," was his reply as Mrs. Tama went up to the mini stage like things.

"Okay everyone!" shouted Mrs. Tama with the Microphone," It's the singing contest. Whoever wins get a prize! Any volenteers?"

"I'll go!" shouted Miroku as Sesshomaru handed the 5th grade perv his money. He took the mic, took a DEEP breath as the song beat came on.

"I like big butts and I cannot lie, you other brothers can't deny, when a girl walks in with a itdy bitty waist, that round up in your face you get spr-*WHACK SMACK BANG BOOM*"

Everyone stared, Mr. and Mrs. Houshi dropped their cups of soda as both Sango and Kayori stomped their way up to the stage thing and started to beat the hell out of Miroku. Inuyasha fell over laughing his ass off again and Sesshomaru couldn't help but laugh off something. Rin looked at the two Tama children and whacked both their heads.

"Ow!" Inuyasha yelped and Sesshomaru rubbed his head and glared at the girl.

"What was THAT for?!"shouted Sess as Inuyasha tended to his little bump.

"Shame on you!" Rin scolded like a mother scolding her own kids,"Poor Miroku, kami, you two ought to be whacked with a mallet with that stupid tricked you pulled!"

"Gomen ne Rin," they paused and looked at each other with a VERY sweet smile in which scared Rin a bit," MOTHER!!!"

Rin's mouth dropped to the floor. They just called her **_MOTHER_**, now they done it. Her face was now as red as Sango and Kayori's faces when Miroku started singing that song. She took out a HUGE mallet, her eyes as red and were slits, started chasing both Tama kids around the mansion like house.

~End Flashback~

*Thump*

The gang turned to see that Miroku was now on the floor. They turned to Sango, who just shrugged and turned back to him.

"Uh...Onii-chan?"asked Kayori poking her brother's forehead," You okay there?"

"I can never live through that memory without passing out," he replied slurring like a drunken man. They sweatdropped.

"Okay," Kagome spoke up,"Man, I wish that I was there....it sounded that everyone had fun!"

"Actually," Li spoke up as well," It only seemed that Rin, Sango and Kayori had fun. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku only had fun in a hospital bed......"

Li recived glares from the boys and innocent eyes from the girls, that just made him sweatdrop more.

"Ya'know," Kayori broke the silence between the boys VS Li,"Ever did wonder how Rin and Mr. Fluffy met?"

"Mr. Fluffy?"asked Kagome rasing a brow," Never did heard of that name before."

"Well," Rin smiled a little more sweetly as she looked at her own boyfriend who had that anime twitching face on at the moment," THAT name was the name I used when I first met him, back at Pre-K."

~Flashback~

(For the reviewer who wanted to see what happen with Rin and Sessho met! Here you go! A treat just for you and all you Rin/Sesshy fans out there!)

It was little Rin's first day of Pre-K. Her short and thin hair tied in a half side ponytail, sucking her thumb on her one hand and her little Care Bears lunch box(I don't own that) on the her hand. She had little red overalls on with a little pink blouse, and little light red/dark pink sandles on. 

"We'll take good of her Mrs. Ningin," replied the teacher as she took Rin's small hand,"Say bye-bye to Okaa-san Rin-chan."

"Buh-bye Okaa-san!" shouted Rin with a smile. The teacher looked down at her as her mother left and led her to a table with other Pre-K'ers. Two little girls, and three boys. One girl that had her hair down in a low ponytail, brown eyes and had red paint spattered on her cheek chased one of the boys with short black hair, violet colored eyes and blue paint spattered on his cheek ran around. The other girl with short violet hair that was tied in two small pigtails, violet eyes, sat on the table chairs, poking with a fat crayon onto a boy with rather long black hair that was sort of tied back, violet eyes like the other boy with blue paint, sat there with a annoyed look on his face. Then the very last boy. He was more interested in a Go Dog Go book then to the other kids at his table. He two had long hair as well, very shiney and was just let down with nothing, very cold and serious eyes as he read the book, then he was enterupted by the other boy with the annoyed look on his face.

"Kay-chan!" he shouted at the little girl poking him with the fat crayon,"I'll break that stupid thing in half if you won't quit it!"

Rin just stared at the very weird children as she was gently placed onto on of the chair on the table. Then the teacher gave a stern look at the yelling boy.

"Mr. Inuyasha," she scowled," How many times must I tell you NOT to say THAT word? One more time, Mister, and its a LONG time out for you."

With that the teacher left back to ther desk. The little boy named Inuyasha just snorted and crossed his arms to his chest.

"Stupid ain't a bad word!" scowled little Inuyasha, fuming. That's when Rin made her enterance by giggling. All eyes were on her.

"Oh! New person on the block!" giggled the girl who Inuyasha called Kay-chan," Hiya! I'm Kayori! What yours?"

"Rin is Rin!" Rin replied with another giggle. 

"Well, hiya Rin-chan!" greeted the girl with the red paint on her cheek,"I'm Sango, dat baka there is Kay-chan's onii-chan, Miroku, Mr. Scowl there is Inuyasha or Yashie or Inu, and his older twin, Sesshy!" (A/N And I think I forgot to tell ya'll that. Well, hopefully ya'll figured that out by now, since Sess is in highschool with Inu...right?)

"Oh..." Rin looked at Sesshomaru," Can you read dat?"

Sesshomaru looked up at his book and looked at the little girl weirdly. He sighed and shook his head as he went back.

"He's a Bookworm," replied Kayori to the unasked question,"His real name is Sess-show-maru, demo, we call him Sesshy for short."

"Or Fluffy,"smirked the mini Yashie as he recived a whack in the head from his brother.

"Rin thinks his new name should be Mr.Fluffy!" giggled Rin as everyone, including Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Mr. Fluffy," thought the blue cheeked boy outload,"Cool! Rin-chan made a new nickname for Sessho!"

"Rin did something good?"asked Rin putting a finger on her lip. Both Sango and Kayori nodded.

"Rin-chan made new name for Fluffy-chan!" giggled Kayori and Sango," Your our new friend!"

Rin smiled as she looked at Sesshomaru who just kept the straight face.

(Eh...okay mostly that just sounds like how Rin met the group. Oh well, I'll add some Sess/Rin fluff stuff...whoa! That rhymes! lol, anyhoo, I'll add some Sess/Rin on one of the memories, I PROMISE you happy peoples! ^^)

~End Flashback~

"How cute!" laughed Kagome. Sesshomaru just gave the girl a dry look.

"It took me awhile to forget that,"he paused and looked at Kayori,"Now I have the reasonable Houshi remind me."

"Ehehe......"Kayori sweatdropped and laughed nervesly.

"Oh stop scaring my best friend, Fluffy-chan!" scolded Rin,"You can kill her later, right after I tell them about our conversation about Kikyo and her friends......."

"Hey!" protested Kayori.

~Flashback~

"Hey, isn't that the new girl?"asked the 4th grade Rin to Sango and Kayori. Both girls turned around to find a young girl with long midnight black hair that was tied back with a pink ribbon, pale skin, dark, cold, brown eyes, she wore a pink stort sleeve shirt with the words 'Angel' (A/N Yuck! So totally NOT true! -.-) a really short pale pink shorts and pink sandles, Kayori cocked her head to the side as Sango snorted.

"Too much......pink," said Sango dryly," I can't stand THAT much pink!"

"She must like...pink!"exclaimed Rin, Kayori sighed.

"I gotta feelin that she's going to be with the PG group," sighed Kayori as she shook her head.

"Ew...."coughed Sango," As much as I don't like that much pink, I HATE preps!" (Woot, Woot! I HATE preps as well! Sorry to all those preps who like my story.....gomen ne! ^.^)

"What's PG again?"asked Rin cocking her head to the side.

"I guess your not really into the student groups here?"asked Kayori, Rin shook her head," 'PG' means Prep Girl."

"Oh....,"was Rin's only reply as Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Miroku came walking up.

"Hey..isn't that the new girl?"asked Inuyasha with a slight dreamy look. Everyone looked at him, disturbed.

"Onegai kami," sighed Sesshomaru,"DON'T tell me that my little brother has a crush with that pinky PG there."

Inuyasha still continued staring at Kikyo who looked over at him. She smiled as she talked to one of her PG friends, then both girls looked over at Inuyasha and Kikyo had winked at him. Inuyasha blushed and quickly looked back at his friends who had dry looks.

"That looked SOOOO wrong, Yash," Kayori spoke up dryly.

"What?" he asked with a blush and glare at the girl.

"Actually, I don't really blame Yash for looking at her," Miroku paused as he rubbed his chin,"She looks really cute."

"EW!!!" screeched both Kayori and Sango,"WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME ANYONE LIKED THOSE PG PEOPLE?!?!?!"

"Those people," Rin coughed out as she pointed at some random group staring with dreamy eyes at Kikyo and her friends. The gang had looked at that direction that Rin had pointed out and gawked at the scene.

"SO wrong!" exclaimed Sango.

"I agree with Taijin there," added Sesshomaru," As much as my hatered gets onto my little brother gets, this goes deeper."

"Ya'know Sessho-sama," Rin smiled at Sesshomaru," Some of the new kids here think your one of them."

"I wouldn't be caught dead in the situation, Rin," he replied rather coldly, even if he was just in 4th grade.

"Tell them that, onii-chan," smirked Inuyasha who pointed at a LARGE group of fangirls who were dreaming about Sesshomaru.

"Bakas," snorted Sesshomaru,"Those baka onna's can stare all they want. They'll just get killed."

With that, Sesshomaru had walked away. Rin and the others, minus Inuyasha, just stared at the threat that the mature 4th grader out of the school just made. They sweatdropped.

"I wonder what would highschool feel like," Kayori laughed nervously.

"We don't wanna know," replied Miroku, Sango and Rin.

~End Flashback~

Kagome and Li stared after Rin had told her story about that conversation. Much to Inuyasha's happiness, Kagome practically squezeed her boyfriend's hand off. She looked at Inuyasha with a dry look.

"YOU out of all people who've I know these past years," she paused,"LIKED that SG???"

"Ehehe..."Inuyasha laughed nervously,"Okay...ONLY at the beginning I SORTA liked her."

Kagome gave him a look that clearly told him he that he BETTER not be lying to her. He sweatdropped as Sango coughed.

"ANYHOO," Sango interupted that little battle,"He actually did go out with her in 5th grade, but he then dumped her a few hours later."

"He only went out with her for a few hours?"asked Li looking over at his best friend who was grinning stupidly at Kagome who was twitching like hell.

"Aw...c'mon Kag," sighed Inuyasha putting both his arms around her," That's the past, plus I dumped her infront of the WHOLE school."

Kagome had kept a straight face that matched even Sesshomaru whenever he was serious. Though that didn't last long when Inuyasha started blowing on her ear, she started laughing and he had took in the chance to kiss her infront of everyone. The girls had started blushing and giggling as for the boys who just smirked.

"Hey! Get a room!" shouted three new voices. Inuyasha and Kagome stopped and with everyone else who looked at the doorway to find Shippo, Souta and Kohaku standing there with disgusted looks.

"Just make us throw up why don't ya!" mocked Shippo as he pretended to get sick and faint. The other two boys laughed.

"What the hell......SOUTA?!?!" Kagome screamed in surprise and fell over. Sango and Rin had quickly ran up to go pick up their best friend.

"Shippo, Kohaku and Souta," sighed Sesshomaru as he got up from his own seat, the three boys looked at each other, laughed a bit and ran off. Then both Kayori and Miroku looked at each other.

"I remember when you used to be like that,"Miroku had pointed out reciving a hard glare from his sister.

"Hai onii-chan," Kayori replied with a small annoyed tone,"Key words......_USE TO_." 

"She has a point there," sweatdropped Li.

"Plus...he was like that as well!" she added,"I'm only a year younger then Miroku and we BOTH used to do that when our parents kissed like Inuyasha and Kagome!"

"Ahem," Sesshomaru coughed," Well, it's getting REALLY late and I don't think we get any longer then another hour."

"Oh!" Sango spoke up as Kagome got her balance back,"Before we need to go, I NEED to tell both Kagome and Li what happened in first grade between both Rin and Sesshomaru! It's sooo kawaii!"

"Oh really?"asked Kagome," Let's hear!"

"Oh kami....."both Rin and Sesshomaru sighed at the same time.

~Flashback~

It was now the first day of First Grade and the gang was still chibi sized. Though...Sango showed some signs of being a tomboy, Miroku still weird as ever (He's NOT a hentai just yet!), Kayori still had her tendisy to poke anyone with anything she found, Inuyasha the kawaiiest cocky boy in the entire kinderguardian, Rin the ever so happy and innocent and, our favorite silent now talking, Sesshomaru. 

If anyone now looked close enough, they'd actually see that Rin and Sesshomaru had gotten really close. Of coarse, you needed a trained eye to see that! Though, the chibi gang had already noticed it, but never really did get it.

So, Rin is just playing by herself, while the others did their own thing. She was happily playing in the sandbox then one of the bigger first graders had just thrown sand at her, for NO reason. Since Rin was still small, she cried.

"Whys you do dat for?" asked Rin still crying," Rin didn't do anyting wrong."

"No, Rin DID do someting wrong!" sneered the bigger kid,"Rin plays with mes sandbox! NO ones plays wit mes sandbox!"

"Rin play whatever she wants," spoke up another voice that chibi-Rin-chan had reconized.

"Sesshy-sama!" exclaimed Rin as she got up and ran behind the chibi Sesshomaru.

"Who yous tell mes on what to do?"asked the kid named Billy as Rin had been informed.

"Everyone heres has a fair right to be heres!" Sesshomaru glared at the kid. Billy glared back but also ran off. Inuyasha who had been nearby, saw the whole thing., he triped the Billy kid and the Billy kid had started crying as well. Inuyasha smirked as he walked off. 

-Back to Rin and Sesshomaru-

"Is Rin okay?" asked Sesshomaru with some concern in his voice. (OOC!! He's a kid anyways, makes it more cute too! Right?) Rin nodded as she wiped her tears with her sleeve, then she hugged Sesshomaru who was taken back by surprised.

"Rin happy that Fluffy-chan her friend!" she giggled. Sesshomaru sweatdropped. 

'And Sesshomaru wishes everyone stop calling him, Fluffy-chan,' he thought as he slowly hugged Rin back.

~End Flashback~

Kagome had stared at Sango with starry eyes.

"KAWAII!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screeched as everyone pluged their ears.

"Okay...no need to scream Kag," sighed Rin with a slight blush as well.

"STILL...it was soooo cute!" she continued,"Aw..Sesshomaru LOVED Rin in the whole beginning!"

Sesshomaru had fought the urge to sweatdrop......but that didn't work. So, he did. Thankfully Mrs. Tama had called everyone down and that everyone, minus the Tama kids, had to go home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aw...wasn't that just the cutest thing? I LOVED that lil Rin and Sesshomaru moment! Hopefully you guys did as well! Sorry that Sesshomaru had to be a bit OOC in this but, it did go pretty well. Also, I would like to thank ALL of you for the reviews! This idea just popped in me head and now I got ALOT of reviews that I didn't even know I'd get! lol ANYHOO, for the rest of this story, all the problems will start to happen....dun dun DUN!! lol I'm just so ever hyper, aren't I? Okay..so now our serious business starts like....uh..oh! I'm NOT going to spoil it for you so, you happy peoples are just going to have to wait! BTW, I would also like to apologize for my thing for NOT updating in awhile! I know everyone likes this story..so e-yea! ONEGAI!!! R&R Minna-san! 

Anime-fangirl1 ^.~ 


	11. Friday Afternoons and the Starting of Pr...

Hiya minna-san! I'm back with another chapter of this story! Hehe…I'm glad people actually like this, I thought this'd be a screw up! Oh well….ARIGATOU MINNA-SAN!!!!! Oh and BTW, I finally found spots for Inu characters I forgot to put in, so you'll see them as well!

Disclaimer-I DON'T own Inuyasha…NO suing! Arigatou again!

Review responses:

waterlilly216-Oh I didn't mean to stop from there…..I hope your not upset! Plus……this story was made up from the top of my hollow head…..gomen nasai for stopping there! Bows and apologizes 3 million times Uh…here! Have a Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara plushies! My humble apologizes, yet again!

Anime manga girl-Thanks for reviewing, you were wondering the story between Inuyasha's hate towards Kikyo? I'll let him explain it in the story, kay?

Lirenel-Oh oops…..I didn't realize I made that! I just liked Tomoyo's name! I thought "Tomoyo" sounded good as Kayori's middle name, gomen nasai for that! I didn't think I'd sort of based "Li" on "Syoaran" from Cardcaptors…….plus, my character Li has a much more different attitude. SAKURASYOARAN 4EVA AS WELL!!!!!! Here…as for an apologize, you like CCS? Uh…have a Sakura plushie!! Gomen again!!

Light Darkness 4ever-Oh! Arigatou for reviewing!

Cherry-Blossom90-Thanks for the review, here's the LONG awaited chapter!

GR-I doubt I'll be able to guess your name…..here's a Inuyasha Anime-Manga to read while I STILL try to figure it out!

Berty-Hey, thanks for that idea! I'll need a rain check on that.

Hanyou punk chick-Already did! Great job may I add?

Wishlia-OHMIGOD!!!! Thank you for that wonderful comment! You really think I should? I wanna be a anime voice actress, but I'll write any anime show if I'm hired!

Chapter 11-Friday Afternoons and Starting Problems

Houshi Household-Friday Afternoon

Ring, ring, ring, ri-

"I got it!" shouted Kayori as she ran down the hall, into the living room and grabbed the phone, "Moshi-Moshi?"

"Uh…hi, can I speak to Miroku Houshi, onegai?" asked a female voice at the other line.

"Um…he's busy at the moment, can I take a message?"

"Well…who am I speaking to?"

"His sadly related to him, sister."

"Oh…..uh, can you tell him that-oh never mind. I'll call later, arigatou and Ja."

The person on the other line hung up as Kayori looked at the phone weirdly. As she placed the phone back into it's receiver, Sango walked to the room.

"Who was that?" she asked.

"I dunno…just some girl asking for Miroku," Kayori replied with a shrug. Sango blinked as she gave the phone a weird look as well.

'A girl actually looking for Miroku?' she asked herself, 'That's something you don't hear everyday…..'

Somewhere else

"My cousin is coming over," the girl replied to the other three girls with a smirk, "She happens to know Lang as well. This'll be perfect for you, Rika."

"Uh…um…right," replied Rika looking down at her hands nervously.

"Is there something wrong?" asked Yura looking at her friend.

"Na-no," she replied, "Kikyo…my Mom's been sick for awhile, I need to go check on her."

"Alright fine," Kikyo looked at Rika, coldly, "Ayami will-"

"Uh….gomen, Kikyo," Ayami apologized as well, "You can tell Yura to tell us, I'll go with Rika."

"Ugh…fine," pouted Kikyo, "I'll tell you at school tomorrow."

Both Ayami and Rika walked out of the room, Yura looked at her friends with concern and Kikyo eyes glazed up.

"Yura…call him up," ordered Kikyo, "We have a small problem in our hands."

"Uh….hai, Kikyo," replied Yura as she waddled her way to the phone.

Ayami and Rika

"Should we tell them…or at least Yura?" asked Ayami as both girls walked down the street.

"NEVER tell Kikyo," replied Rika, "I'm not sure about Yura though. She's Kikyo's loyal best friend and she might rat on us."

"Just because we're going out with King Kong and Kouga?" asked Ayami, Rika gave her friend a look when she had said "King Kong".

"That's my boyfriend you're talking about."

"Oh..oops, gomen nasai!"

"It's alright….should we tell the others about Kikyo's plan?"

"Uh…..I dunno, we shouldn't really tell. Just warn."

"Alright then…its your call."

Some other place

"I just got off the phone with Miko-san," said the dark man too the other three members of his gang group, "She's saying that two of her friends might be ratting information about our plans."

"So……?" asked Kouga as he placed his feet on the table and laid back.

"Why do I get the feeling that you know something, Wolf?" asked Naraku as he walked over to his so called "friend"

"Sorry, don't know anything," Kouga answered with a grin, Naraku looked at him.

"I'm warning you, Wolf," growled Naraku, "Keep this up…."

"Whatever."

"K? You okay? You've been, quiet…" said Hiten looking at Kong, the other boy looked at him.

"What of it?" he asked with a glare, "I just don't feel like talkin, kay?"

"Damn….you didn't have to bark it out," snorted Hiten as he looked back at Naraku who had something really eerie in his eyes.

Rin

"Damn…I hate editing this," she complained to no one.

"Don't you just love the job as editor?" asked some other student who was working in the school newspaper room as well.

"Your not making this any better, Leena," replied Rin as she looked at the other girl. Leena sweat dropped.

"Why, you gotta see Tama-sama (Oy! That rhymes! Lol)?" Leena asked with a humorous grin.

"Yea….."

"Oh…oops."

"Well, hurry up with those papers….I've got a few more sentences and I'm leaving."

"Kami…..man, your bossy when you have headaches."

"Whatever, hurry up!"

"Hai, ma'am!"

Higurashi Shrine

"Kagome, are you sure you don't want to come?" asked Mrs. Higurashi, "Your aunt really wants to see you."

"She saw me a month ago," replied Kagome with a pout.

"Fine, but who's staying with you for the whole weekend?"

"Uh…….."

"Nii-san Inuyasha!" replied Souta as Kagome blushed.

"Well, that made things better for me. Don't do anything stupid, Kagome, though…I do want grandchildren."

"MOM!!!!" Kagome face was much more redder then Mrs. Higurashi's roses.

"Hehe…just kidding Kagome. Well be careful and have fun with Inuyasha, dear!"

Kagome face was still red as she turned to walk up that mile flight of stairs.

"Higurashi?" asked a voice. Kagome turned to find a familiar boy who was a little taller then her, he had short brown hair, brown eyes, light skin was wearing everyday type of clothes and was riding a blue bike, "Is that you Higurashi?"

"Houjo?" asked Kagome as she cocked her head to the side.

"Wow…it really is you! Nice to see you again, Higurashi!"

"Ehehehe….same here….."

"Uh……are you free today? Wanna go get a bite to eat and catch up on old times?"

Kagome was about to say something but a arm snaked its way around her waist and pulled her in.

"Sorry, she can't make it today or any day in that matter," answered a familiar voice with a hint of jealously in it.

"Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome in surprise. Houjo glared at Inuyasha.

"Hey….you don't have a right to answer for her. She can answer herself. Who are you anyway?"

"Her boyfriend," Inuyasha replied with a proud smirk. Houjo looked at Kagome who sweat dropped, sighed and nodded.

"Hai, he is," she replied, "Gomen nasai Houjo, maybe next time?"

"Iie…it's alright, Higurashi. I'll just see you later then, Ja!"

With that, he rode off. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with a dry look on her face.

"Nani?" he asked.

"You're impossible, Inuyasha Tama."

"Feh, fine, see if I act as like I care."

Kagome giggled as she stood up on her tippy toes and kissed his nose.

"That's why I love ya!" she smiled. He smirked as he picked her up, "Inuyasha! Put me down!"

"Iie. I just get a lame peck on the nose and I have to baby-sit you for the next 3 days, I want my fun."

"Inuyasha! Put my down this instant!"

Of coarse he didn't listen. He ignored her shouting of orders until he reached the top of the stairs and gently placed her down on solid ground. (lol, I rhymed again!)

"You can stop screaming now……" she stopped her shouting and glared at him.

"Like I said! You're impossible Inuyasha Tama!"

"Keh….whatever."

The Park

The oldest of the Tama children sat on a bench in the park, reading a book. Ignoring everything that was going on he looked up as he heard his name being called.

"I'm like so sorry, Sesshy!" Rin managed to cough out as he handed her a water bottle that he happened to have (Go figure), "Arigatou!"

"It's alright," he replied as he placed his book down, "What took you so long?"

"I had this editing thing," she replied as she handed back the water bottle to him, "Damn kids can't type!"

"Onii-san!" shouted Shippo as he ran towards them, "I think I killed the Toad-lizard man again!!"

Rin and Sesshomaru looked up to find the youngest of the Tama children ran and drag a really short person that looked like a toad or lizard.

"Oh….is this your new butler?" asked Rin.

"Hai, he is," replied Sesshomaru, "Jaken, get up."

The little toad/lizard dude quickly got up and ran behind Sesshomaru.

"That child is Satan!" he gasped out, "Sesshomaru-sama, he…the other children…their evil!"

"I'm not this Satan person!" protested Shippo as he glared at the toad/lizard man, "Onii-san!"

"Shippo, leave Jaken alone." replied Sesshomaru as Jaken stuck his tongue out on little Shippo, "Don't kill him just yet. He still needs to play with you while Rin and I go out."

"Oh have mercy, Sesshomaru-sama!" Jaken pleaded, "Onegai, don't leave me along again!"

"Oh yay!" laughed Shippo, "More play time! Come Jaken! Listen to what onii-san says!"

"Oh Kami-sama, help me….." Jaken prayed to himself as he was being dragged again.

"Hm…I feel sorry for him," sighed Rin as Sesshomaru picked up his book and water bottle.

"Don't be," said Sesshomaru, "It's part of his job."

"Okay….whatever."

Taijin Household

"Kohaku!" shouted Kayori from the screen door, "Kohaku! You there?"

"Oh…gomen, Kayori-san," apologized the boy as he opened the screen door, "Hai?"

"Your nee-san told me to pick ya up," she replied, "Sesshomaru called saying that Shippo's at the park with their new butler, I guess I'm watching you two for today. Sango went out with Miroku anyway."

"Uh….alright," he blinked, "I'll just grab a coat and shoes. Be right back."

Kayori nodded as she entered the house. She stopped as she felt a little fur rubbing on her legs. Looking down, she smiled.

"Ah…..hello Kirara," she greeted as she picked up the little two tailed neko, "I haven't see you in a while."

"Meow," Kirara purred.

"Aw…kawaii!" Kayori squealed. As Kohaku walked in with a nice coat and some shoes.

"I'm ready," he squeaked shyly.

"Alrighty…" she smiled as she gently placed Kirara back down, "Lets go!"

Kohaku nodded as he grabbed a key from the counter, walked out the house, locked the door and walked with Kayori to the park.

Lang Household

"Will you stop hovering all over me?" asked Li with a twitch look on his face, "I don't need baby-sitting and don't some of you have a life?"

"Oh wait….I got class in half n' hour," spoke up Ming with a "oops, I just realized" look on her face, "Later Baby Brother!"

"I'm NOT a baby!" shouted Li as he shot up from his chair.

"Calm down, Li," snorted Rei, "You know how she is."

"Grr…..to all of you."

"Stop acting like a dog!" snapped Suzi.

"………..mumble, mumble"

"Speak up!" ordered Mei.

"Leave me alone….."

"Hey! Don't be disrespectful!" barked Lin.

"Girls….please, stop harassing your brother," sighed Meilin as she placed a tray of food down.

"Thank You!" shouted Li as he threw his hands up in the air.

"And Li, don't shout," Meilin added as she looked at her son.

"Oh! Damn you-oops……."

"LI?!?!?!" gasped all four of his sisters, "HOW RUDE!!!! NEVER EVER TALK TO MOTHER LIKE THAT!!!! SHAME, SHAME!!!"

"Then leave me alone!!" shouted Li.

"Apologize to Mother, NOW!!!" Suzi snapped again.

"Sorry Mother……"

"We can't hear you!" shouted the four girls at the same time again.

"I'm sorry Mother!"

"It's alright," she replied with a nod.

'Oh…..some one save me from this hell chamber I call life. Oh kami! I'm sounding like Sesshomaru and his poetry! I hung out with him way too long! Where's Kayori when ya need her?!' he thought with a miserable sigh.

Kagura & Kanna

"Oy Kanna, where are we going?" asked Kagura as both girls walked down a really deep forest type area.

"Cousin Kaguya…."the pale girl replied with no emotion as she walked ahead.

"That "Unworthy of my Time" bitch?" asked Kagura, "Why are we going to her?"

"Cousin Naraku….." Kanna replied in some riddle type way.

"Like hell I'll believe I'm related to that baboon bastard," snorted Kagura as she fanned herself with her fan.

"Ah….I see you two came," giggled a eerie pitch voice, "Its been awhile…."

"Just enough time to make me have fun with darts and your stupid pictures," smirked Kagura, "What in hell do you want, Hime?"

"You've heard of Naraku's plans with that as you would say "creepy bitch" Miko, ne?" she asked as she revealed herself from the shadows. She was slightly tall, had icy violet eyes, long violet hair that had two pink flap things on the sides of her head, pale skin, she wore red lipstick and purple eye shadow and she wore a red/violet robe of some sort, a multi-colored necklace type thing and she held a golden mirror.

"What's it to you if I know or not?" asked Kagura as she hid her mouth and nose with her fan.

"I'd warn those GG-whatever friends of yours."

"What's it got to do with them?"

"Come with me."

Kagura narrowed her eyes at her "cousin" as she watched her sister follow her willingly. She shook her head and followed anyway.

Inuyasha and Kagome

Kagome sat on her porch with Inuyasha standing next to her. She sighed as he looked down at her.

"You've been quiet for awhile," he spoke up as she looked up at him, "You okay?"

"Hai, I'm fine," she smiled as he sat down next to her. She gently placed her head on his shoulder, " I wonder though….."

"Nani?"

"What ever happen between you and Kikyo."

"Eh?"

"You went out with her, ne?"

"E-yea….."

"What happen?"

"Just to make things easier for both you and me, we went out, she saw Naraku, she started hitting on him, I broke up with her, Naraku started getting into Kayori, he broke it with Kikyo, she wanted to come back, I refused."

"Wow…..okay."

"Don't worry…..I've got you anyway, that's enough for me."

Kagome nodded as Inuyasha snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her in, more closer to him. She sighed happily as she slowly fell asleep against the fall breeze in Inuyasha's embrace.

(Whoa…that was fun! I'm listening to "My Will" at the moment, so idea starter right there! Lol, oh and it's the fall season in the story right now, just telling ya!)

Sango & Miroku

Sango sighed as she sat on a bench waiting for Miroku. For some strange reason, could Miroku be cheating on her? Hell, he better not be!

"Sango, you alright?" asked Miroku as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate.

"Remember that phone call?" she asked as she held the hot cup close to her mouth.

"What about it?"

"It was a girl. She wanted to speak to you."

"Oh…that's funny, the calls I get from girls are either from you, or my sister whenever she gets herself lost. Did she leave a name?"

"Iie….Kayori just said there was a girl looking for you."

"Don't think that."

Sango looked up at him as she sipped a little bit of her chocolate.

"Think what?"

"If I'm cheating on you."

Sango stared as she coughed. Miroku quickly starting patting her back, his hand getting lower and lower to the point…..

"MIROKU NO HENTAI!!!!!" she screamed as a huge slap was heard and a few people stared at the unconscious teenager and a really red faced one, "Why can't YOU ever be serious for once in a lifetime?! Ugh…..you are impossible Miroku Houshi!"

(Wow….best friends do think alike…cool! Lol)

The Park

"Kayori! Heads up!" shouted Shippo as he kicked the ball out into a bunch of trees, "Oops…gomen!"

"I got it!" shouted Kayori as she ran to the thick layer of trees. She looked around, found the ball, smiled and picked it up.

"Houshi?" asked a voice. Kayori gasped as she looked around.

"Who's there?"

"It's me…..Tenda," replied Rika as she came out for Kayori to see.

"Tenda?" she asked as she held the ball and looked at her, "Something wrong."

"I can't really say much," Rika replied as she looked at Kayori with really depressed eyes that looked like she'd cry at any moment now, "Its Kikyo. Her cousin is coming here and she happens to know Li. I'd be careful……"

"What's that got to do with me?"

"The girl is related to Kikyo, you do the math."

"Huh…..-"

"Kayori-san!" shouted Kohaku, "You found the ball yet."

"Coming!" shouted Kayori, she turned back to Rika, "Thanks for….the….warning….."

Her voice had trailed off as she noticed Rika wasn't there anymore. She sweat dropped.

'I'll never get that girl,' she sighed to herself as she ran back out and started to play ball with Kohaku and Shippo again.

Rika

"Did you warn her?" he asked.

"Hai….I did," she replied, he wrapped his arms around her.

"Its alright, lets get going."

"Alright, Kong."

Somewhere in Tokyo

"She knows something."

"They both do."

"So what are we going to do, huh, Kikyo?"

Kikyo looked at him, her eyes really icy. She walked up to him and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"Those cousin of yours is getting something," she replied, "I dunno what or who, but they NEED to be out of this before we do anything."

"I know that, they'll be coming over tonight, I'll talk to them myself."

"Fine, you better find who their getting information from, and fast, I don't want them to interfere anymore."

"Hai….."

Wow……lots of questions here, isn't there? Hehe…ya'll gonna have to find out next time for anymore. I'm getting into the juicy stuff now…hehe! I'M SO HAPPY!!! I'ves gots the Inuyasha Movie! The 2nd! It's so funny, I won't tell but here's something you should know, when Kikyo hands Kagura the Stone Cup of Buddha, Kikyo goes on her own way and Kagura calls Kikyo a "Creepy Bitch"! Hehe…so true! There's lots of good fluff between Kagome and Inuyasha and lots of funny fluff between Sango and Miroku in the movie. Well, thanks for reviewing me and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! R&R Minna-san!

Anime-fangirl1


	12. Tama Heirloom

Ano…..what was I going to say again? Uh…oh never mind! Anyhoo, ARIGATOU for the reviews, I'm loving everything!! Wow……94 reviews, just realized that now, I wonder if I'll be able to hit the150 review mark with this story? I dunno….I'll just have to wait won't I?

Review Responds:

**Anime manga girl**-Thanks for the review, oh and yes, your welcome! Of coarse I'll saying that to Inuyasha!

**Devilchild**-Thanks for the review as well! Thanks for the comment too! I thought maybe describing it would over do it or I suck at describing things……arigatou for making me feel much better!

BTW: This chapter will be dedicated for these two people who reviewed my last chapter!! ARIGATOU GUYS OR GIRLS!!! Which ever!

Chapter 12-Tama Heirloom

Kagome's chocolate brown colored eyes fluttered open. Last thing she remembered was that she fell asleep on Inuyasha, she smiled. She got up slowly and looked around. She was in her room, she stretched, rubbed her eyes, yawned and walked out of her room.

She petted Byou as she passed by the big neko, then made her way down the stairs. Inuyasha wasn't in the living room so she walked into the kitchen to find him, cooking?

"Inuyasha?" she asked as she rubbed one of her eyes and leaned against the door way to the kitchen. The black haired teen turned around from the stove.

"Hai?" he asked, she looked at the stove.

"What are you cooking?" she asked as she made her way towards the stove, "It actually…it smells good."

"Keh," he snorted as he showed Kagome the thing he was cooking, "Don't think I can't cook?"

"Ooh…..your making stir fry?" she looked over her boyfriend's shoulder, "Looks good."

"Just started 20 minutes ago. Can you do me a favor and get some rice ready?"

"Hai! Wow…..the great Inuyasha Tama, cooking something else besides Raman! It's a miracle, gotta mark this day on the calendar!"

"Oh shut up Kagome," sighed Inuyasha as Kagome cheerfully took out a red marker and literally wrote something down on that day. He sweat dropped, "Do you mind?"

"Mind what?" she asked her face still sparkling.

"The food?"

"Oh…ano? Uh…oh! Gomen! Hehehe," she giggled as she took out a bowl and threw in some rice.

"You just took a nap," he shook his head, "And your hyper?"

"Hai!" she started laughing as Inuyasha fell over anime style.

'Eh……and she thought I was impossible?' he thought as she stepped over him and happily watched the stir fry cook, he sweat dropped more, 'I rest my case……..'

-Houshi Household-

"Ano……you killed my onii-chan," mumbled Kayori as she Sango, Kohaku, Shippo, and Jaken looked down at the out cold Miroku.

"I was surprised that you didn't bother on celebrating," said Shippo quietly.

"I'm surprised myself," added Kayori.

"I don't think he's dead," said Kohaku, "He's still breathing….."

"Kayori-san?" asked Jaken, "Too wake Houshi-sama up, may I go get some water?"

"And knives-er I mean my make-up bag while your at it, Jaken," the little toad/lizard man nodded as he went to find a cup of water and Kayori's make-up bag.

"What's the make-up for?" asked Shippo.

"Art Class anyone?"

-Onigumo Household-

"Welcome, Kagura, Kanna," Naraku's voice was ever-so-sweet, Kagura glared as Kanna just stood there, staring at the corner of the room, "Where's Kaguya?"

"She's sick," Kagura spat out, "She can't make it, and that's what I want to do….."

"Oh I'm sure you don't mean that," Naraku smirked, "Dearest cousin."

"I may be related by blood," Kagura's voice was icy, "Never ever call me cousin again! As I see it, we're NOT related in any type of way."

"I'm sure Kanna sees it in a different way," Naraku chuckled as Kanna made her way to Naraku's side, "See?"

"Kanna?!" Kagura looked at her sister with shock.

"Now," Naraku got serious, "Hime knows, what did she tell you?"

"The hell you talking about, Baboon Bastard?"

"Hime knows of Miko's plan, WHAT did Hime tell you?"

"I don't know what the hell your talking about!"

"Kagura…..I have control of your precious sister right now, if you don't tell me, I'll kill her right now……"

Kagura's eyes widen as Naraku took out a steak knife from his sleeve and poked Kanna's pale skin that caused it to bleed, Kagura glared.

"You would dare kill your own flesh and blood?" she asked, Naraku smirked.

"I thought you said we weren't related?" he asked as he forced the knife further into Kanna's pale skin, Kagura screamed.

-Kaguya-

Kaguya's bluish green eyes narrowed as she felt something. Her golden mirror cracked as she looked down.

'That Baboon Bastard,' she thought bitterly, 'Gomen Kanna…'

She waved her pale skinned hand onto the mirror and it was fixed.

"Killing your own flesh and blood," she mumbled to herself, "Waste of effort Onigumo, your and that creepy bitch's plan shall fail, count on it Onigumo, you'll fall with the rest of those okana who seek the Tama heirloom….."

-Sesshomaru & Rin-

As the white limo picked the young couple up, Rin sighed. For some reason she had this bad feeling since she found out the call from a girl who was asking for Miroku. Then, without her noticing, she bumped her head as she got into the limo.

"Ow," she winced, "Damnit!"

"Watch your language Rin," Sesshomaru spoke up as he heard that bang, "I have enough of it at the house….."

"Gomen…" she apologized, "Matte! Since when do I listen to you?"

"Since you were 5," he replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world, Rin gave her boyfriend a dry look.

"Meanie!" she pouted as she folded her arms around her chest, "Did not!"

"Did too……" he smirked as he turned away.

"Did not!" she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Did too……"

"Not!"

"Too."

"No!"

"Yes."

"Iie!"

"Iie."

"Hai-oy! No fair!" she glared as they continued on playing their little argument game, "Baka! You cheated!"

"I did not…" he corrected, "I just tricked you…"

"Hai! That's not fair!" she added, "Ba-?!"

She was interrupted as Sesshomaru just grabbed her and they started making out in the back. The limo driver saw this and quickly closed the window from the back so he would see what's going on.

-Houshi Household-

"Oh kami!" cooed Kayori, "How kawaii! Now look how pretty onii-chan looks!"

"Wow…..he does look good as a girl," gasped Sango with a giggled, "Just need some lip liner right there…."

"Kayori, is it okay if we do this?" asked Kohaku with a unsure look on his face as he looked at his nee-chan's boyfriend.

"Just be lucky we aren't making him put on my Mom's stuff," giggled Kayori evilly, Kohaku sweat dropped.

"That would be scary…." he mumbled.

"Sango," spoke up Shippo, "I'm surprised your letting Kayori do this to your own boyfriend….."

"Well, I'm just letting it slip for this one time," she replied with a twitch look, "Payback for groping me in public…..AGAIN!!!"

"Oh….." sweat dropped Shippo.

:Knock-Knock:

"Oh….that must be Sesshomaru and/or Rin," thought Kayori to herself out loud, "Onii-san…..there are some woman at the door waiting for you."

Miroku's eyes snapped open as he bolted out of the sofa and opened the door to find two really disturbed teens.

"OH KAMI!!!!!" shouted Rin, "MIROKU'S GAY!!!!!"

Kayori and Sango started laughing as they stumbled their way to the door, Sango leaned against Miroku as she laughed.

"Oh Sango!" cried Miroku, "How could you to this to ME, your own BOYFRIEND?!"

"Payback!" she replied still laughing, "That's what you get for groping me in public again!"

"What about you, my ever so heavenly sister?" asked Miroku with a twitch. She smiled.

"For groping my best friend in public," the heavenly sister replied as this time, Miroku was the one who had red slits and started to chase the girl around the house with the giant mallet. She had now started laughing with waterfall tears started pouring out as the two chibi people ran back and forth around the house. Everyone else sweat dropped at the two crazy siblings.

(Just picture those anime moments where there's a pissed chibi character that has red eyes that are slits, pointy white huge teeth, and holding a giant mallet while the other chibi character is laughing so hard that waterfall tears are pouring out of its eyes, and both are running back and forth anime style with the dust flying behind them in one area while the other "sane" characters stand there with huge sweat drops)

-Higurashi Shrine-

"Kagome?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome stared at the glittering pink little marble ball that was connected to a beautiful golden chain, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh kami," she finally spoke up, "It's so beautiful…..being the type of person I am, why would you want to give a family heirloom to me?"

"Cause I want you to break it," he replied with a that cocky smirk of his, Kagome looked at him with widen eyes, "Iie baka, cause I love you. Plus, my Mom insisted on it for some reason."

"Inu-baka," she smiled, "Arigatou, ashiteru……."

Inuyasha just turned her around as he gently placed the jewel around her neck, moved her hair and clipped it. She turned to face him, hugged him then kissed him.

'The Shikon no Tama,' she thought as she pulled back and just stood there, hugging him, 'Well, there's his last name in it. Legend has it that it could grant any wish your heart desires, may it be good or evil. If the wish is good, the jewel may be purified and if the wish is evil……….'

-Naraku-

"The jewel will be tinted with darkness," finished Naraku. Kikyo narrowed her eyes and she smirked.

"It's protected by the Tama family," she added, "How are you going to get past by their security?"

"Simple my dear," he replied, "I had a little chat with my dearest cousin, and she'll do the biding for me……"

"Alright," Kikyo snorted, "I just want my Inu-chan back, if you screw this up, oh the fun I'll have by torturing the living hell out of you……"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Oh wow….man, this gets juicier and juicier! I'm loving everything! I also realized that I've bashed Miroku for his hentai ways, so uh….yea and I also noticed that I can't make a serious moment in this whole story without anything funny! Sorry, this time, Kaguya ((If any of you know her)) will be playing mysterious good dark magic girl and also, gomen if this is a much more shorter chapter, I'm getting into so hold on. As for the Shikon no Tama, it'll play a minor yet important part, kay? Well I hoped ya'll enjoyed the story! R&R minna-san!

Anime-fangirl1

=ANIME'S POLL TIME=

Hey minna-san, it's my first little poll thing! Here are the rules, I ask a question(s) and you as very important reviewers reply when you review! Simple, ne?

QUESTION 1-Should I make this be original, like have Inuyasha, Shippo and Fluffy-chan reveal themselves as youkai, along with Naraku and everyone else who's to be youkai and let the characters have their powers as in the anime? (Minus Sango and Kohaku, Kohaku will NOT be part of Naraku's lackey team of losers….--)

QUESTION 2-Should the Shikon no Tama have it's special powers?

QUESTION 3-Should I make a sequel?

QUESTION 4-Can I have something to eat onegai?!

Number 4 is NOT a question that is needed to be answered! You can answer if you want to……I'm not gonna say anything on that, plus it was only for sarcastic type of thing. So, votes in, onegai!


	13. Never Serious

Reviews…I love them!! ARIGATOU!!!! Hehe….I always seem hyper? Oh well, ya'll know me! Lol, or not…..

Disclaimer-I DON'T own Inuyasha, if anyone cares!!!

Review Responses:

Waterlily216: Thanks for the vote and am I really? Yay! I take that as a complement from a authoress who has more then 1000 reviews for her story! I feel loved! (And much of a better writer then I can ever be…… O.o)

Anime manga girl: Thanks for the vote and for answering Q4.….I guess? -Sweat drop- And your welcome for the dedication chapter!

Devilchild34: Thanks for the vote response, oh and I'm really NOT the best, but thanks though!

Kikyo-haters2004: Uh…I'm sure your NOT, but thanks for voting and the happy review! And you bi lingual?

She-Devil18: Thanks for the vote and like I said, the 4th question was not really meant to be replied, I did that out of boredom and sarcasium!

Doggyears14: Hehe……yea! Another fellow Kikyo hater like myself! I'm glad you like my story and such! I feel loved, yet again!

Lil' Ed: Arigatou (I'm running out of a type of thank you) for your vote and such! Oh and thanks for the ideas as well, I getting some for myself.

Poll Results so far: Q1) Hai:5 Iie:1 Q2) Hai:6 Iie:0 Q3) Hai:6 Iie:0 and Q4) That was a sarcastic joke but I got Hai:2 Iie:1

Chapter 13-Never Serious

-Ningen Household-

Rin sat alone in her room, hugging herself. Since Sesshomaru had left, she felt really cold and restless. What was up with this feeling? First that mysterious phone call, Tenda warning Kayori about Kikyo's cousin or whatever, what was next? Sesshomaru all of the sudden wants to break up with her for no reason, she snorted, yeah right…..or hopefully that wasn't going to happen.

She turned to her little counter that held a lamp, her clock and some pictures. Her, Kagome and Sango doing the Charlie's Angels pose, Kayori and herself doing one of those back to back poses with the bad girl looks, the whole GG4 group doing all this other fun stuff and of coarse, her and Sesshomaru in one happy picture. Or not. Well, she smiled, Sesshomaru didn't, but he looked really did look good or really hot in that "I don't give a care, leave me alone" look on his face. She smiled.

"I miss that, ya'know?" she told the picture of her and Sesshomaru, "I wish we could do that again…….."

"Rin!" shouted a female voice.

"Coming, okaa-san!" Rin shouted back as she gently placed the picture down, and ran out of her room.

-Tama Household- (This is getting really old)

As the middle child of the Tama kids entered the big, huge, house like place, the younger one came running in and tackled his onii-san, with a skeptical look plastered on his face.

"Your late!" Shippo yelled, "What took you so long?! I have that project due on Monday!"

"Who are you, my Mother?!" asked Inuyasha as Shippo snorted, "Since when do I listen to a little crybaby fur ball like you?"

"I'm NOT a crybaby fur ball Mr. Barron-Bond-Kiss-A lot!!" the youngest yelled back.

"You've been watching the Simpsons, haven't you?" asked Inuyasha with a straight look on his own face, Shippo blinked but then glared.

"That's not the point," he stuck his tiny tongue at the middle child, "You'd promised on helping me with my project when you got home!"

"Why not ask Mr. Perfect?"

"He ignored me once he got home, slammed the door in my face and Mom and Dad aren't home, you're the ONLY one left who would watch me! Unless you want me to burn the house down and get both you and onii-san Fluffy in trouble, I suggest you help me and save your big butt for NOT being grounded on spending time with Kagome-chan!"

If there was an audience, Shippo would have a round of applauds. Inuyasha stared at his younger brother who had an evenly matched annoyed look on his face, just like Inuyasha, including the same pose of crossing his little arms across his chest.

"He's lived with me for so long, it scares me……" Inuyasha mumbled as Shippo jumped on his back.

"Don't talk to yourself," the boy smiled as he latched himself onto Inuyasha's back, "People would wonder……"

"Why you little-" Inuyasha was interrupted as his parents came in.

"Watch your language young man," scolded Izayoi (I'm getting tired of calling her Mrs. Tama, everyone as names and Izayoi IS her REAL name in the 3rd movie!), "Especially in front of Shippo-chan."

"Mom!!" Shippo whined, "I'm not a baby anymore!"

"Feh, could have fooled me……" Inuyasha mumbled. Shippo glared.

"Inuyasha, drop it with the insults," added Inutaisho (I finally figured it out!), "Where's Sesshomaru?"

"In his room," the Tama kids replied at the same time, "Having his daily Beauty Sleeps……"

"It's only 6:30," said Izayoi, "Kami, whatever Rin did, must have really wiped him out…"

The three Tama men/boys looked at the woman with weird looks on their faces, she giggled.

"Oh get your hentai minds out of the gutter," she laughed, "I was just kidding….."

"Right……" the three said at the same time.

-Tokyo Airport-

A girl who looked to be 16 walked out of the airport building. Her dark teal eyes scanned the area slowly as her dark blue hair that was tied back with some ribbon swayed a bit. She smirked as she made her way towards the black long limo.

"Welcome to Japan Wong-san," smiled the limo driver, "Your cousin awaits in the limo….."

The girl nodded as the driver opened the door and helped her in, the girl then looked ahead of her to meet her cousin's smirking face.

"Shin Ying," her voice was so familiar, "I'm glad you made it safely."

"Xie Xie for the pre-paid first class cabin," Shin Ying smiled, "Kikyo……"

Kikyo smiled as well as the two girls exchange hugs and those fake kisses on the cheeks. Kikyo had explained the whole plan to Shin Ying, who just sat there with a calm look the whole time, once Li's name was in, Shin Ying really became interested in the whole plan.

-Houshi Household-

"Sayonara Sango-chan, and Kohaku-kun!" shouted Kayori from the doorway, the two Taijin kids smiled sadly as they entered the van that their father was driving. Kayori smiled sadly as well as she looked back at her older brother who had s serious look on his face, "Nani nii-san?"

"It's weird," Miroku replied out of the blue, by this time, Kayori was sitting next to Miroku, "Out of all the days….oh never mind, so when are okaa-san and otou-san leaving?"

"Tomorrow for the next month," she replied with a small tone of voice, "Their not really sure if he'll make it…….."

Miroku sighed as he wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulder in a big brotherly way. It was only hours ago when the Houshi family found out about Great Grandpa Houshi's (I forget Miroku's grandfather's name, it's in the 2nd movie and NOW forget!) heart attack, so now, both Miroku and Kayori's parents were leaving for Yokohama (I think that's still there?) while Miroku and Kayori stayed for school.

"Well, I guess we have the house to ourselves," smiled Miroku. Kayori looked up and gave him a stern look.

"Just because okaa-san and otou-san are gone," she paused and whacked him upside the head, "Doesn't mean we could have parties!"

"Kami Kay," Miroku stared shocked, "Your sounding like Mom every freakin second!"

"What in hell is that suppost to mean?!"

"That you growing much more mature then your nii-san," replied a deep voice that happened to be their father named, Hikitsu Houshi.

Kayori smirked as Miroku gave his father a dry look.

"Otou-san, I can be just as mature as Kay-chan," Miroku replied calmly, "If I do anything wrong, Kay-chan will know and inform you about my wrongs."

"Now, that's the Miroku I raised proudly," smiled their Mother named Nataru Houshi, "Too bad your otou-san can't do that….."

"Ehehehe……," Hikitsu smiled nervously at Nataru's dark stare.

"Mou, okaa-san," sweat dropped the two Houshi kids.

-Lang Household-

Li sighed as he flopped on his bed. He just got a phone call from one of his friends in China saying that Chang was going to Japan. He smacked his forehead, turned to his side and looked over at a picture of him as a chibi and Chang. Even if the picture was black and white, he could still remember the colors. Her eyes, a steel teal color, short dark blue hair, always tied back with different color ribbon. For some 6 year old girl, she was really a cold person.

He stared at the picture with a cold look on his face.

"You used to be a really nice person," he grumbled at the picture as he walked towards the picture, picked it up and then threw it inside the drawer he rarely even looked inside at, "Too bad you're a bitch now."

As he threw it, he heard the glass of the picture frame shatter into different size pieces, he smiled and slightly smirked at the same time, then walked away as he heard his father calling.

"And just like that, you deserve everything that frame had gone through."

(O.O Whoa…….that's something of Li we haven't seen yet! Scary…….)

-Taijin-

"Meow," greeted Kirara as Sango, Kohaku and Mr. Taijin aka Hiroko Taijin.

"Oh….konbanwa Kirara," smiled Sango as the two tailed neko jumped on her Mommy's (Sango) shoulder and nuzzled on her Mommy's cheek with a affective purr. Kohaku couldn't help but smile at this. So did Hiroko.

"Kohaku, you should get ready for bed," Hiroko spoke up and lightly riffled his son's hair.

"Oy! Otou-san!" Kohaku whined with a laugh.

"Would you like cheese with that whine?" Hiroko asked as he heard a laugh from another lady in his wife, Haruka Taijin.

"Okaa-san," Sango greeted with Kirara still on her shoulders.

"Sango-chan," Haruka greeted as well, with a motherly smile of coarse.

"Well, I bet everyone's tired, ne?" she asked as Kohaku replied with a yawn, "I take that as a yes?"

"Hai," replied Kohaku as he hung up his coat and walked upsides to his room. Sango gave each of her parents hugs and left for bed as well.

-Higurashi Shrine-

"Mou…..I'm bushed," Kagome yawned as she closed the light and headed up her room. After a nice warm bath, Kagome got ready for bed. As she turned off her light in her bedroom, she heard a loud shatter and a very colorful curse. Kagome shot up from her bed and quickly tip-toed out.

"Itai!" exclaimed the voice in a hushed whisper. Kagome's head darted down the stairs to make out a figure. Her blue/gray eyes widen as she quietly tip-toed back to her room.

'Oh kami,' she thought with a panic, 'There is a stranger in the house! Damnit, I should have taken Inuyasha's offer!'

.:Flashback:.

"Kagome, maybe you should come over and spend the rest of the weekend with us?" Inuyasha said as he turned from the door.

"Iie, I'ma big girl, I can take care of myself," Kagome smiled as she one last kiss with the black haired teen.

"You sure?" he asked again, she got annoyed.

"Hai! For the millionth time!" she replied.

"Keh, fine," Inuyasha grunted, "See if I act like I care….again."

"Mou, you're impossible Inuyasha," Kagome sighed again.

.:End Flashback:.

'I'ma baka, I'ma baka, I'ma baka,' she kept on repeating again and again.

:CRACK:

"Oh kami!" Kagome shrieked as the door flew open to reveal some guy in a black outfit. His eyes landed on her and she swore that he smirked.

"Finally found ya, lil Missy," he chuckled.

"What do you want?!" Kagome shouted as he advanced closer, Kagome quickly grabbed her phone, "DON'T come any closer! I have 911 on speed dial!"

"I don't have time with this," the man grunted as he pounced on her. Kagome struggled and kicked the guy on the face, mentally thanking Inuyasha on some moves, she quickly ran out of the room. As fast as her legs could take her, she scrambled down the stairs. While screaming and tripping, she had then mad it towards the door, but only to be stopped someone who grabbed her from the closet, and a cloth with a really bad smell to it. Kagome screamed more, but felt really tired. Her struggling weakened, and everything started getting blurry.

"Gomen naisai, Kagome-chan………go…..men……" was the last few words she had heard before she gave up and let the darkness engulf her into it.

-Sometime that Night: Tama Household-

:RING, RING, RING, RI-:

"Moshi-Moshi……?" asked the tired voice that belonged to Izayoi. She nodded and then became fully awake by then. Ignoring her husband's protest of sleeping and working, the woman had run to her middle son's bedroom.

"INUYASHA MITSUKI TAMA!!!!!!!!!!!" Izayoi screamed as she busted open his door. Now the whole mansion was awake. Shippo, along with Sesshomaru, Inutaisho and some servants came dragging themselves towards the screaming woman. Inuyasha had gotten up, yawned, rubbed on of his eyes and looked over, not to happy.

"Ugh…Mom, what's with the yell-" he cut off as he saw Izayoi start to cry, everyone looked back to forth at the panicking Inuyasha then to the crying Izayoi, "Nani?! What'd I do wrong?! Whatever I did, gomen nasai Mom!"

"Oh kami….it's-it's-it's…." Izayoi sniffled out as Inutaisho finally awoken, hugged his wife.

"What the hell is wrong?!" Sesshomaru snapped to prove his was grumpy for not having his beauty sleep, Inutaisho glared at his oldest son.

"Hush up, Sesshomaru!" growled Inutaisho, proving that he was too grumpy for the lack of sleep.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" asked Shippo rubbing his own eye, Izayoi looked down at the youngest, which made her just cry more. Everyone sweat dropped.

"Milady Izayoi, what is wrong?" asked Jaken yawning. Izayoi looked down at Jaken and stopped crying for a second.

"Matte, who are you?" she asked out of the blue. Everyone, including Inuyasha who was still on his bed, fell over anime-style.

"Mi-Milady, I am Jaken, the new hired butler for Sesshomaru-sama," replied Jaken with a sweat drop. Izayoi nodded.

"Matte, I thought you'd be that babysitter I hired…" she mumbled out, and everyone fell over again.

"Okaa-san!" shouted Sesshomaru as he got up, "That was over 12 years ago!"

"Oh…that's right!" Izayoi giggled, "I remember now……, okay back to the point….."

Now she started on crying again and yet again, everyone fell over…..again.

"Milady Izayoi, onegai, tell us what is wrong?" pleaed a short old guy with a somewhat squeaky voice, Izayoi sniffled, not really realizing that she had picked up Shippo who was now wet and holding a pikachu faced umbrella over him.

"Oh Inutaisho!" she gasped, "Inuyasha, Kagome, she's been…she's been…-"

"MOM SPIT IT OUT ALREADY!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Inuyasha, who still, at this point of the plot, was tangled in his red and black blankets and sheets.

"KIDANAPPED!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Izayoi screamed out as she fell to her knees, Shippo this time with that same pikachu umbrella and a pair of pichu shaped earmuffs.

"NANI?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!" shouted Inuyasha, Inutaisho, Sesshomaru and everyone else minus Shippo who was finally feeling comfortable with the pikachu umbrella shielding him from the rain (tears) his mother was making and the thunder (screaming) everyone else was making as well.

------

O.o There's never a dull nor serious moment in this story, now is there? I may just change the "General" thingy to "Humor". I'm sorry that I couldn't update sooner! You see, this is really weird, right after I was FINALLY allowed to update, I just wanted to post up a new story, then 2 minutes later, I got BANNED again! Kami, ff.net is really strict with it's members, aren't they? -.- A bunch of meanies I say! Oh and I can't forget those damn reporters as well! Baka goody-too-shoes! Bakas I say again! Well I am a protester for the not allowing of CYOA's!!! CYOA STORIES ROCK!!!! Well, sorry for my senseless rambling, I'll see ya'll laterz, much!

Anime-fangirl1

-Translation Words-

Hai- Yes

Iie- No

Baka- Any insult (Ex Idiot)

Xie-Xie- Thank You (In Chinese)

Onii-san- Big Brother

Nii-san- Big Brother (More Proper way)

Nee-san- Big Sister

Nani- What

Onegai- Please

Gomen Nasai- I'm Sorry

Gomen- Sorry

Mou- Geez

Chan- Used mostly for girls and little kids

Kun- Used mostly for boys

San- Respectful terms

Sama- Lord or Lady (More respectful then 'San')

Konnichiwa- Good Morning

Konbanwa- Good Evening

Hentai- Pervert (Ex Miroku)

Chibi- Small

Pikachu- A small little electric rodent from Pokemon

Pichu- The pre-evolve form of Pikachu


	14. Demonic Secrets

Woot! Hey everyone, I'm back! Sorry I didn't update any sooner, I really got caught up with LOTS of work…yes, homework and the fact my brother's now glued himself to the computer (like me -insert MAJOR sweat drop here-). ANYHOO, this chapter is sadly not my original chapter I WAS going to post. Instead, me being a HUGE idiot forgot to save the stuff that I had originally typed on and my brother got a hold of the computer and well…you should get the rest. So, this is mainly MY fault, but then again, my brother could have at least save the damn thing!!! -Coughs- Oh excuse me…-sweat drop-. Well, enough of my excuses and my complaining and revenge plot against my brother…-evil smile- … -smiles innocently- Well, go on, READ!!! -Pushes all readers to read-

Review Responses-Sorry, I got way to many to respond too, so…-throws Inuyasha Plushies at everyone-

DISCLAIMER-I don't own Inuyasha

Chapter 14-Demonic Secrets

-Somewhere in Tokyo-

'Ugh…why does my head hurt?' Kagome asked herself as she slowly regained consciousness. Her chocolate orbs of brown slowly fluttered open and she slowly looked at her surroundings. Finally getting her vision back, Kagome surveyed the area. One word came to her mind.

Warehouse?

'What the hel-oh kami,' Kagome thought as she stared at the person in front of her, "What the hell?! Why am I here?! What do you want with me?! I want answers!"

"Heh, you'll get your answers soon enough, Missy," smirked the figure that sounded like the person who tried to kidnap her first, "But first……"

"Nani, oh kami, iie! No…stop, DON'T!!!!!!" Kagome screamed.

-Higurashi Shrine-

Mad, sad, angered, pissed, guilt and a lot of other words could only describe the emotions Inuyasha was feeling as Inutaisho parked the car and the family of five ran out. He looked around, there was a lot of people. Sango was crying on Miroku, Kayori was with Li, once Rin spotted Sesshomaru, she basically ran him over and cried as well. The only one who was missing was his girl.

Kagome Higurashi.

Inuyasha could see that Riyuka, Kagome's mom was being comforted by everyone else, she had looked at him with her teary brown eyes, and a sad smile, resurring him that she wasn't mad at him. He wouldn't take it, he blamed himself for not being the responsible boyfriend he was suppost to be. He promised he'd protect her, if she wasn't so stubborn, she'd still be in his arms. Now, being caught up with his thoughts, he didn't noticed the little boy who idolized him, tug on his pants. Inuyasha's violet eyes then met up with brown ones that were holding back tears

"Nii-san Inuyasha?" Souta looked up with a sniffle, the high schooler looked down, "Where's my sister?"

"Sorry kid, I don't know either," was Inuyasha's stiff response, "I'm guessing I'm not as heroic as you thought I would be, I couldn't even protect Kagome."

"It's not your fault, we heard the story. Sometimes I wish she wasn't so stubborn. I don't see how anyone would want to kidnap her-"

"Inuyasha!" it was Rin, "Inuyasha come quick, the police found a note!"

Both boys had looked up and ran with Rin over to the shrine, everyone was there, looking at the piece of paper Riyuka was holding. Much to everyone who was still reading it protests, Inuyasha had grabbed it and started read.

****

Inuyasha

If you or anyone else reading this wants to see Higurashi ALIVE, you know the deal. The Shikon no Tama for the girl. We'll be waiting at an old spot.

-Anonymous

"That really isn't much, it doesn't say where they want to meet up at," the police officer sighed.

'An old spot?' Inuyasha thought to himself, well first, he was stumped.

"The Shikon no Tama?" Riyuka asked, pretty surprised, "But…this thing been missing for 50 years…who would want to bring this up…?"

"Um…not to be rude or anything, but…" Li spoke up, "What's the Shikon no Tama?"

"Oh, that's right…" Kayori mumbled, "Well, I'm not to sure about it's original story…oy, nii-san!

"Wow, that's a first…" Miroku blinked as he walked up to the two, "Hai?"

"The Shikon no Tama, Li, wants to know…" Kayori informed as she gave Li a quick kiss and left to go see Sango. Li blinked.

"Oy! Kay!" he yelled, but then stopped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, "Nani?"

"Um…yeah, anyway, is there something you want to know about the Shikon no Tama?" it was Miroku.

"Yeah…kinda….I guess?"

"Alright, well…" Miroku paused as he cleared his voice, "The Shikon no Tama…meaning 'Jewel of Four Souls' was first created over a 1000 years ago…(hey, it's present day Japan, peoples!) by a mighty Miko who fought a huge battle. For 7 days and 7 nights (correct me if I'm wrong…-.-), this powerful Miko had then died, along with the youkai she fought. Soon enough, the Miko had created the Shikon no Tama."

"And now that bastard wants it!" Inuyasha's voice growled, in a dog kind of way, "Damnit all to hell!"

"Inuyasha!" Izayoi exclaimed as she plugged poor Shippo's virgin ears (Or not…), "I know your really upset, hon, demo…onegai, your language."

"Keh…" was all he said as he wadded the paper into a ball and tossed it aside, then making his exit. Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha's direction.

-A Dark Forest-

"Fool!" Kaguya's voice shouted as she shot up from her seat, "How can you let that baboon bastard get to you?!"

"Hmph…" Kagura turned her attention from her cousin toward the wall next to her, "My sister, Hime."

"Kanna…" Kaguya mumbled, miffed. Kaguya then shot dagger glares at her cousin and then walked out of the room.

Kagura then sighed as she then turned her attention from the wall toward the breeze outside.

'The wind…' she thought, sadly, 'How I wish to be the wind…'

-The Next Day-

"Why did you even let him come to school, especially from what he's been through…?" Rin asked as she and Sesshomaru made their way toward the office. Sesshomaru didn't respond, he just kept his stare at the door of the office. Rin sighed as he opened the door and there, sitting quietly, Inuyasha had his arms crossed on his chest, a scowl on his face and his eyes closed.

"Little brother…" Sesshomaru spoke, filling a cold tone in the air.

"Yeah, what?" Inuyasha asked as he opened one eye and looked at the two. Rin blinked.

'Is it me, or is Inuyasha's eye color gone…browner?' she asked herself.

"Listen to me," Sesshomaru glared, "As much as I don't mind you being upset over your _girlfriend_, Mother and Father are getting quite upset to the fact that your taking your emotions on other people…"

"Shut up!" Inuyasha barked as he shot up from the seat, his eyes flashed its amber color, again, "Like _YOU _would understand!"

"Your right," Sesshomaru announced, which caught Rin by surprise.

'Weird…' she told herself as she stared at the Tama siblings.

"I probably won't understand," Sesshomaru added on, ignoring the dog like growls coming from his younger brother, "Although, let me tell you this, know your place."

"I said **SHUT UP**!!!" Inuyasha snarled as he then lashed out on Sesshomaru. Rin and the other people screamed in horror as the two then disappeared and reappeared at random places. That's until Kaede came running out.

"Inuyasha…Sesshomaru…Rin, what in worlds is going on here?!" the headmistress shouted in distress.

"I…I dunno!" Rin shouted as tears started to roll down her cheeks.

Seeing and sensing Rin's saddness, Sesshomaru then glared at Inuyasha. He then pushed Inuyasha through the wall, creating a hole in the office wall. Both had then disappeared.

'What's going on here…?' Rin asked, still sobbing in Kaede's embrace of grandmotherly comfort. (o.0 That's something I don't usually write…-gets glares from readers- O.O I'm shutting up! Geez…)

"_Kagome…where are you_?"

-After School-

"Hey, did ya hear?"

"About what happen in the office?"

"Hell yeah! I heard that…" the gossip drowned on. Miroku, Sango, Li and Kayori sighed as they listened to more of the rumors that had already made its lovely way around the school.

"Bullshit!" Sango glared at the students talking, "It's just crap!"

"Sadly, they don't know…" Miroku sighed.

"It's just rumors…" Li replied with a calm tone of voice, Kayori blinked, "I betcha that this'll in the matter of minutes."

"Oh yeah," a student past by the four with another student, "Have you heard?"  
"What?" the other student asked.

"That Lang guy…"

"What about him?"

"Heard he's engaged to another girl…"

"NANI?!?!" Li shouted as he fell over, Kayori was a bit flushed as well.

"So…where'd you heard that from…?" Miroku asked as he skidded his way toward the two gossipers. Both of the gossipers giggled.

"Oh hi, Houshi-sempai," one girl smiled, in a flirty type of way, Miroku smiled.

"Hello ladies!" Miroku flashed his perverted smile as Sango twitched.

"Miroku…" Sango growled as she grabbed a hold of her boyfriend's ear. Both Li (who has already recovered from a 5 second heart attack) and Kayori sweat dropped.

"Nii-san…" Kayori sighed.

"Ow…ow…ow!" Miroku yelped as Sango then dragged him off, "Ow, Sango that hurts!"

"Good!" the girl replied back as the both continued on walking toward a different site of the school. Then, both Li and Kayori looked at each other, smiled nervously and followed the suit.

-At the Back of the School-

"Kouga…" Ayame paused as she stared at the young man she happen to fall in love with, just because of one dance.

"What?" he asked, still looking around, Ayame sighed.

"Why are we in the back of the school, looking and knocking on walls?" she asked, really irritated.

"God damnit onna, will you just shut up and hold on!" Kouga yelled, just as annoyed.

"Kouga!" Ayame sniffled, "Seriously!"

Ignoring his _girlfriend's _annoying wails (not that I hate her and all, but I do research on Ayame and Kouga and it turns out that the **second **time Ayame meets up with Kouga, they argue…a lot. This reason is because Kouga doesn't remember saving Ayame this one time before and she gets upset…blah blah…you get the picture. Oh and before I forget, sorry for the spoiler on that -sweat drop-) the wolf looking teen then punched the wall. Ayame then stopped and yelped as small chunks of the wall fell on her. With a sigh, Kouga then pushed his girlfriend toward the big ass hole on the wall.

"Lets go now…"

-Inside-

"What is this?" Ayame asked as the both of them made their way around the secretive hall looking place.

"You'll see, c'mon…" Kouga instructed as he guided the both of them.

"Was it really necessary to make THAT much noise?" a voice asked.

"Aiyaah!" Ayame shrieked as she then jumped on Kouga, "What the hell?!"

"Oh great, now look at what ya did, bakayaro!" Kouga growled as Kong made his entrance by scaring the living hell out of Ayame.

"Ow…Ayame…" Rika's voice was then heard as she too made her entrance as well.

"What the hell is all that scream-oh, hi Ayame…" another female voice greeted. Ayame then turned her attention toward the new person, her eyes had then widen in surprise.

"YURA?!"

-Miko Mansion-

"So, has your Mother enrolled me yet?" Shin Ying asked, sitting down with her skirt high up. Kikyo looked at her cousin.

"Oh don't worry, hon, she as…" Kikyo replied as she filed her nails.

"When is this going to all happen?"

"Onigumo has already taken care of Higurashi…now all we need is the final touch and we're all set."

"Now, what does this whole thing have to do with me?"

"Houshi, Kayori…" Kikyo replied, "She's Lang's new love life-ow!"

"Oh now what the hell is wrong?" Shin Ying asked, as she watched Kikyo wave around the hand she was filing.

"Damnit this nail filer!" Kikyo sneered as she threw the thing which bounced off the wall and scratched both girls' faces before hitting the floor with a soft thud.

"Ow! My face, Kikyo, you bitch!" Shin Ying cried as she held on to her cheek, that was now bleeding, "This'll leave a scar! Oh god, my beautiful face!"

"YOUR face?!" Kikyo argued, "Look at MY face beautiful face! How can I ever face MY Inu-chan with a scar on my cheek?!"

"How in hell am I to face Lang with this ugly thing on MY beautiful face?!"

"KIKYO, SHIN YING, WILL YOU TWO GIRLS SHUT THE HELL UP?!?!?!?" Kikyo's Mother yelled from the other room.

"Sorry Mother/Auntie!" both girls apologized, but then glared at one another.

'Mama's girl…' Shin Ying thought to herself as she got up and fixed her hair.

'Prissy Bitch…' Kikyo thought to herself at the same time, except she was much more worried about her eyeliner.

-Somewhere-

'Someone…help…!' she cried, even though she couldn't speak. Her arms, legs and her mouth was tied, so basically, she had nothing.

'Someone…anyone…'

Her eyes had then teared up more as he cynical laugh echoed around the room. Her ears, her body couldn't take it anymore.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome cried some more as she was left, batted, bruised and laying on the cold, warehouse floor, 'I'm so sorry…'

-------

Woot…well, how was THAT for a nice new chapter? Drama, humor…uh…sappy stuff? Ehehe…-sweat drop- Well, hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cuz…it took awhile to do…as you can already tell…-.- Please R&R, or I'll play missing again! LOL, kiddin…kiddin…geez…no more sense of humor around here, isn't there…-.-

-Translation Words-

Kami-God

Iie-No

Hai-Yes

Baka-Idiot

Bakayaro-Bastard

Nii-san-Older Brother (More respectful terms)

Oy-Hey

Shikon no Tama-Jewel of Four Souls (As if you didn't know that…)

Onegai-Please

Youkai-Full demon

Sempai-Upper Classmen (Respectful Terms)

Nani-What

Onna-Woman

Chan-Used between girls and/or small kids

If I missed any words, tell me in the review! Well, uh…ja ne!

PS: This story ain't over after Kikyo and Naraku's plan...spoiler here!

Anime-fangirl1


End file.
